Long For
by GraceTuan
Summary: Tak masuk akal saja bagi Jungkook untuk mendengar kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan saat mereka bertemu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah. [BTS. AU. BL. VKook/TaeKook]


**Long For**

 **Author: GraceTuan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main cast: Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pairing: VKook/TaeKook**

 **Genre: Angst/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The cast is owned by God, entertainment and themselves, but the storyline is mine**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Boys Love, typo(s)**

* * *

 **Tak masuk akal saja bagi Jungkook untuk mendengar kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan saat mereka bertemu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Bagi orang-orang yang sudah akrab dengan mereka akan terasa ganjil apabila hanya menyebut salah satu di antara mereka tanpa ikut menyebut yang lain. Karena kapanpun dan di manapun mereka menyinggung Kim Taehyung, maka Jeon Jungkook juga akan ikut terseret. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah bersama sejak kecil. Menikmati kebahagiaan seumur hidup mereka dengan berbagi orangtua yang sama, tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dan tidur di kamar yang sama.

Tetapi mereka bukan saudara. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah orang asing.

Dan yang menerima kehormatan untuk menjadi orang asing itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook tak lahir dari ibu yang sama dengan Taehyung. Bukan berarti juga ia adalah anak dari selingkuhan ayah Taehyung.

Jungkook adalah putra tunggal dari sahabat lama kedua orangtua Taehyung. Ia diasuh oleh keluarga kecil itu setelah orangtuanya terbunuh dalam perampokan di bank tempat mereka bekerja.

Pembunuhan bukanlah masa lalu yang baik sebenarnya. Tetapi jika tak ada pembunuhan itu maka Jungkook mungkin saja tak akan bisa bergabung di keluarga ini—bukan berarti ia mensyukuri kematian orangtuanya.

Tetapi meskipun ia diasuh, ia tak pernah menjadi anak angkat keluarga Kim. Namanya tetap Jeon Jungkook. Tak pernah berubah jadi Kim Jungkook. Alasan dari hal ini mudah saja.

Kim Taehyung—putra tunggal keluarga Kim menolak Jungkook untuk menjadi saudaranya.

Namun bukan karena ia benci.

Tapi karena ia sudah _jatuh cinta_ pada Jungkook sejak anak itu pindah ke rumahnya dan berbicara padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

"Hyungie, bangun." Tak ada respon.

"Hyungie, bangun yuk... Eomma nanti marah." Lagi-lagi tak ada respon. "Hyung, bangun."

"Hyung masih ngantuk, Kookie-ah."

Akhirnya Jungkook menerima respon juga, meskipun dalam bentuk penolakan. Jungkook merengut kesal, ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk membangunkan Taehyung, yang malasnya bukan main itu.

Dan akhirnya dengan malas, Jungkook menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah perut Taehyung, membalikkan tubuh kakaknya yang tadinya telungkup menjadi telentang—menampilkan tubuh berkulit tan kakaknya yang tak terlapisi apapun.

"Bangun!" seru Jungkook lantas melarikan tangannya ke perut Taehyung, mencubitnya berulang kali di tempat yang sama. Lalu perlahan makin menaikkan jarinya dan—

"Ah! Jeon Jungkook!"

—membuat kakaknya memekik kaget dan sontak menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, takut dilecehkan sang adik lagi. Setelah itu Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan kembali ke posisi telungkup, posisi favoritnya saat tidur.

"Jungkook, Taehyung! Turun!"

"Iya, eomma!"

Oke, telinga Jungkook sudah hampir panas mendengar seruan sang ibu dari lantai bawah. Dan kakaknya ini sama sekali tak membantu dengan terus tidur tanpa menggubris dirinya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jungkook menarik selimut biru langit yang membungkus tubuh kakaknya, menyentak celana pendek yang Taehyung pakai dan menariknya hingga terlepas. Wow, Kim Taehyung sekarang sudah benar-benar telanjang.

Tak cukup sampai di situ. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya lalu menampar bokong Taehyung. "Bangun!" Dan menamparnya lagi. "Bangun!" Dan lagi. "BANGUN!" Dan... lagi.

"Kookie-ah, sakit!" gerutu Taehyung masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Tangannya bergerak mengusap bokongnya yang mulai memerah.

"Bangun kubilang!" Jungkook baru saja ingin menamparnya lagi, tapi perkataan Taehyung menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Tampar lagi dan sebentar malam gantian hyung yang membuat bokongmu merah," katanya.

Sontak rona merah menjalar di pipi hingga leher putih Jungkook. Ia terpatung sesaat sebelum melarikan kakinya ke lantai bawah.

Di lantai bawah, sang ibu tengah menyusun sumpit dan sendok di masing-masing mangkok, sedangkan ayahnya membaca koran pagi dengan segelas teh—ia alergi kopi.

Jungkook dengan kasar mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kursi kayu khusus miliknya, membuat sang ibu kaget karenanya. "Eomma, hyung nakal. Hyung pukul Kookie," bohong Jungkook dengan raut menahan tangis yang dibuat-buat.

Ibunya menghentikan kegiatan menyusun sendok dan menghela nafas. "Kookie sayang tunggu di sini, ya," ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus pucuk kepala putra keduanya itu. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia berjalan ke ruang tamu, merebut paksa koran dari tangan suaminya dan menggulungnya menjadi gulungan panjang. Lalu dengan menghentak berjalan ke lantai atas.

Jungkook menyeringai, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

" _Kim Taehyung! Bangun!"_

 _"Gyaa! Eomma! Sakit!"_

 _"Bangun!"_

 _"Ahhh! Sakit, yak eomma!"_

 _"Kenapa kau pukul adikmu, hah?! Dasar bocah nak—Yak! Mana celanamu, dasar mesum! Bangun!"_

Jungkook terkekeh, ia yakin bokong hyungnya pasti akan sangat merah nanti. Lalu dengan tanpa dosanya Jungkook meraih keluar kaleng soda terakhir dari kulkas, menenggaknya dan menggumamkan 'ahh" penuh kepuasan, menghabiskan soda—milik Taehyung—itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Belum puas dengan berbohong pada sang ibu, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman depan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke samping pagar tetangga mereka. Lalu memanjat pagar tersebut dan mengaitkan celana pendek berwarna hijau terang milik Taehyung ke jeruji jendela salah satu kamar milik tetangganya.

Jungkook kembali turun. Tergelak saat mendengar teriakan histeris anak gadis dari rumah sebelah. Dan tergelak lagi saat Taehyung ikut memekik histeris dari lantai dua rumahnya.

* * *

"Hyungie... jangan marah, ya? Kookie belikan soda jeruk, oke?" Taehyung tetap diam, tak menggubris sang adik yang tengah memasang wajah memelas di sampingnya. "Hyungie, hyungie sayang," rayu Jungkook lagi. Tapi tetap saja diabaikan.

Sial juga dirinya. Maksudnya hanya bercanda tapi akibatnya seserius ini. Jungkook tak pernah suka didiamkan oleh Taehyung, rasanya tak enak. Ia terbiasa dengan Taehyung yang selalu merangkulnya penuh rasa sayang, bukan Taehyung yang melipat tangannya dengan rasa marah seperti ini.

Park Jimin, sahabat Taehyung yang sudah capek melihat Jungkook yang merengek terus—menerus akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kookie-ya, sini sama hyung saja," panggilnya sembari menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Taehyung melirik tak percaya saat Jungkook berpindah begitu saja ke tempat Jimin, dan membiarkan sahabat pendeknya itu merangkul bahunya akrab.

"Kookie, jadi pacar hyung saja. Si alien ini sudah gak sayang lagi sama kamu. Percuma," katanya. Jungkook terlihat berpikir serius, Taehyung hanya diam saja, tak mungkin Jungkook mengatakan "iya".

"Oke."

"Apa?!" Taehyung terbelalak. Apakah kekasihnya itu baru mengiyakan ajakan berpacaran dari Jimin? Heol, semudah itukah Jungkook mengkhianatinya?

"Bagus, sini sa—"

 _Plak_

"Kau berselingkuh dariku, hah?" Itu Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Kekasih asli Jimin. Wajahnya datar dan matanya yang dingin menatap Jimin tajam lalu gantian menatap Jungkook. "Pencuri kecil, kembali ke tuanmu sebelum kusepak bokongmu," desisnya tak suka. Jungkook hanya terkekeh lalu menyingkir dari samping Jimin dan kembali ke sebelah Taehyung.

"Yoongi-hyung cemburu nih sama Kookie?" goda Jungkook pada Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa namanya disebut mencibir. "Tidak tuh, si Taehyung tuh yang mukanya asam banget. Dia yang cemburu, bukan hyungmu ini," jawab Yoongi sambil menunjuk wajah Taehyung—yang memang kusut dan tampak kesal.

"Siapa suruh tadi diam saja pas Kookie panggil!" rajuk Jungkook dan menggeser menjauh dari tubuh Taehyung. Menghasilkan tatapan kaget darinya. "Ya! Sekarang kau yang ngambek?!" seru Taehyung.

"Kalau gitu hyung juga ngambek!" Lanjut Taehyung tak mau kalah. Dan jadilah pasangan itu saling mengabaikan satu sama lain. Dan saat salah satu teman Jungkook—Mingyu—lewat, dengan manja Jungkook bergelayut di lengannya, meleletkan lidah pada Taehyung yang melongo tak percaya dan terus berjalan bersama Mingyu hingga ke taman sekolah.

"Jeon Jungkook! Awas kau!"

* * *

Jungkook dan Taehyung masih saling mengabaikan satu sama lain hingga jam sekolah selesai. Tetapi mau ngambek bagaimanapun 'toh mereka harus pulang ke rumah yang sama, dan naik bus yang sama. Dan lagi—sialnya—duduk di tempat yang bersebelahan di bus.

Jungkook duduk merapat ke arah jendela, meletakkan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari Taehyung dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Melihat perlakuan Jungkook padanya membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri, sebenarnya siapa sih yang cari masalah duluan? Terus kenapa malah Jungkook yang ngambek? Perasaan yang melempar celananya ke rumah tetangga adalah Jungkook, tetapi kenapa malah seperti dia yang bersalah?

Bus berhenti, Jungkook segera menggamit tasnya dan berjalan melewati Taehyung untuk turun duluan. Bahkan saat berjalan menyusuri lorong kompleks Jungkook tetap diam dan berfokus pada ponselnya—entah apa yang ia buka di ponsel merah marun itu.

Setibanya di halaman depan Taehyung segera mendahului Jungkook ke pintu depan. Memutar kenop pintu dan tampak heran. Pintu rumah mereka terkunci.

"Hyung, cepat. Aku mau ke kamar mandi," protes Jungkook, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan memutar kenop itu dari balik tubuh Taehyung.

"Terkunci? Appa dan eomma ke mana?" herannya. Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya dan segera menelepon ibunya. Ia berjalan agak jauh dari Jungkook agar ia bisa menelepon tanpa terganggu gerutuan adiknya.

"Jadi?" tanya Jungkook setelah Taehyung kembali.

"Eomma titip kunci di rumahnya Yoon ahjussi," jawab Taehyung pelan. Ia berpura-pura tak melihat saat Jungkook menyeringai lebar. "Hyung, kau yang ambil," kata Jungkook tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menggeleng. "Kau yang ambil. Aku tak mau," tolak Taehyung. Ia tahu Jungkook pasti ingin ia yang mengambilnya agar Chayeoung—putri Yoon ahjusshi—memarahinya karena insiden pagi tadi.

"Bilang saja kau takut. Biar aku yang ambil." Di luar bayangan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung melesat ke rumah bercat putih itu tanpa mengeluh dan mendebat perkataannya lagi.

Bocah itu agak lama juga di sana. Taehyung bahkan sampai mengintip sesekali dari ujung pagar karena Jungkook tak kunjung kembali. Taehyung menunggu di tangga depan rumahnya, mengunyah permen karet sebagai penghilang rasa bosan. Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu akhirnya Jungkook muncul. Dengan noda cokelat di pinggir-pinggir bibirnya.

"Hyung, aku pulang~" dendangnya sembari menggemerincingkan kunci di hadapan Taehyung. Kakaknya itu mengikut saja dari belakang, matanya masih terpaku di bibir sang adik.

"Cokelat? Apa kau makan cokelat?"

"Iya, tadi ahjumma beli donat banyak sekali. Jadi aku dikasih sekotak, sama soda juga. Yang botolnya besar."

"Donat?! Kenapa tak bawa ke rumah? Aku juga mau donat!" jerit Taehyung tak terima. Ia suka donat, apalagi dengan cokelat sebagai topping. Jungkook tahu itu dan tak membaginya?

Jungkook terdiam lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku lupa kalau aku punya seorang hyung," katanya.

"Ah, dan Chayeoung menitipkan sesuatu." Taehyung melihat heran pada Jungkook yang maju beberapa langkah dan—

 _Plak_

Tanpa disangka menamparnya. "Oppa mesum! Aku benci oppa!" jerit Jungkook dengan suara cempreng yang dibuat-buat. Lalu terkekeh geli, dan kemudian memasang raut datar. "Itu yang ia suruh aku berikan padamu," lanjutnya dan segera berlari cepat ke lantai atas—menghindari amukan yang akan segera terjadi.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! MANA SODAKU!" Setelah Taehyung membuka kulkas di dapur.

* * *

Jungkook menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mengintip keluar jendela. Mobil belum terparkir di garasi. Pintu masih terkunci. Pertanda ayah dan ibu mereka belum pulang.

Jungkook tak apa ditinggal di rumah selama apapun, asalkan ada makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Jungkook lapar, ia tak tahu memasak. Yang bisa memasak adalah Taehyung, dan kakaknya itu masih marah padanya. Hanya karena masalah soda tadi siang.

Dan mau tahu di mana Taehyung sekarang?

"Hyung..."

"Apa?"

Dia ada di sebelah Jungkook. Tengah bersandar pada frame ranjang dan menatap malas pada sang adik yang beringsut menjauh darinya. "Apa?" ulangnya.

"Lapar."

"Makan sana."

"Makan apa? Angin? Eomma gak titip uang buat beli makan," rajuk Jungkook.

"Masak ramyeon sana."

"Takut api."

"Ya Tuhan..." Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak percaya sang adik yang suka sering nekat menelanjanginya ternyata takut pada api. "A-P-I". Memangnya Jungkook pikir dia akan dimakan api gitu? Lagipula ia tinggal memutar tombol di kompor gas, dan api menyala. Tak harus menggunakan korek kayu seperti dulu.

Taehyung pun mengalah, ia turun dari ranjang. "Ayo, hyung masakkan." Dan berjalan turun dari lantai atas, Jungkook yang mengekori di belakangnya tersenyum lebar-akhirnya rasa laparnya akan teratasi.

Jungkook menunggu di ruang tamu dan menonton televisi selama Taehyung berkutat dengan kompor dan panci di dapur. "Hyung, sudah?" Sesekali ia juga menginterupsi kegiatan sang hyung yang akan direspon seperti "sabar", "sedikit lagi", "tenang saja" hingga yang paling parah seperti, "diamlah sebelum hyung buat kau tak bisa bicara!"

Dan akhirnya setelah mengalami penderitaan begitu panjang dengan perut yang terus meraung Jungkook bisa menyantap makan siang sekaligus makan malamnya itu. Tetapi wajahnya berkerut saat melihat Taehyung hanya membawa sepasang sumpit.

"Hyung tidak makan?" tanyanya. Taehyung menggeleng, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan menatap Jungkook. "Makanlah, hyung tak lapar," jawabnya sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya—menyuruh adiknya agar segera makan.

"Tak boleh begitu. Nanti hyung sakit. Ini, hyung pakai sendok, Kookie pakai sumpit," ujar Jungkook, mendorong panci besi itu ke tengah meja agar Taehyung juga dapat meraihnya.

"Kookie tak menerima penolakan." Taehyung yang baru saja mau membuka mulutnya terpaksa menelan lagi perkataannya. Mau tak mau Taehyung mulai menyendoki mie dan memakannya. Dan tanpa sadar ia malah makan lebih lahap daripada sang adik.

Jungkook tertawa geli. "Tadi siapa yang bilang tak lapar, heum?" Godanya sembari mengelap pinggir bibir Taehyung yang ternoda kuah.

Jujur saja, Taehyung sebenarnya lebih lapar dari Jungkook. Ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi, dan bahkan ia tak meminum satu kaleng soda pun hari ini. Dan sialnya satu-satunya bahan makanan di dapur adalah ramyeon—yang juga tinggal tersisa sebungkus saja.

"Kookie, kau juga makan. Nanti sakit."

Dan tak mungkin juga Taehyung mengklaim ramyeon itu dan membiarkan adiknya kelaparan, bukan? Meskipun pada akhirnya ia juga turut memakannya.

"Baik, hyung!"

Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung juga tersenyum. Masalah mereka untuk hari ini dirasa cukup sampai di sini saja. Dan sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk berdamai.

* * *

Jungkook memiliki masa tenang yang cukup panjang. Sekolah meliburkan para siswa kelas satu dan dua karena kelas tiga sedang menjalani ujian kelulusan. Tapi selama masa liburnya itu Jungkook sama sekali tak berbahagia, ia tak punya teman bermain. Satu-satunya teman bermainnya di rumah—Taehyung—harus belajar dari siang sampai malam karena ia juga mengikuti ujian itu.

Jadilah tiap hari Jungkook hanya menonton drama di televisi atau menemani sang ibu berkebun—yang ujung-ujungnya Jungkook akan kabur karena tak tahan mendengar gosip dari bibir wanita cantik itu.

Terkadang Jungkook juga bermain ke rumah Jimin—yang lebih memilih bermain X-box dibanding berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Bahkan tak jarang juga Yoongi ikut bermain bersama mereka. Kalau Yoongi tak belajar pun tak apa, toh dia anak jenius. Bukan seperti Taehyung yang jika ingin mendapatkan nilai B saja harus mendekam tiga hari tiga malam di kamar mereka dengan bantuan lampu, dan soda jeruk sebagai penopang hidupnya.

Dan hari ini, tak seperti hari-hari kemarin, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tinggal saja di rumah. Menonton televisi dengan sekotak besar donat di hadapannya. Jungkook sebenarnya ingin menonton di kamarnya, tetapi mengingat Taehyung yang sedang belajar membuatnya tak enak membuat keributan di kamar.

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit heran saat melihat beberapa kali kedua orangtuanya sibuk bolak-balik membawa koper dan tas. Dan ia pun segera menarik celana sang ayah untuk mencegatnya. "Appa mau ke mana?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan mencengkram erat celana jeans ayahnya.

"Appa dan eomma mau ke Busan. Halmeonni sakit."

Mata Jungkook melebar kaget, sama halnya dengan mulutnya. "Kim halmeonni sakit?! Appa, Kookie ikut! Kookie mau ikut, mau lihat halmeonni."

Tetapi sebelum Jungkook sempat menurunkan tubuh dari sofa, tangan ayahnya sudah duluan menahannya. Ia menggeleng-menandakan Jungkook tak boleh ikut. "Kau jaga saja hyungmu. Pastikan dia makan dan tidur tepat waktu, eomma sudah tinggalkan kartu ATMnya buat kalian pakai. Jadi kamu tinggal saja." Jungkook merengut kesal, ia ingin ikut, ia mau melihat neneknya.

Tetapi akhirnya Jungkook menurut. Ia tak berani membantah perkataan ayahnya. Dan saat orangtuanya sudah pergi dengan mobil, Jungkook kembali ke sofa kesayangannya dan melanjutkan acara menonton yang sempat terhenti.

Jungkook tetap berada di sofa hingga pukul lima sore, di mana ia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi sebelum mencari makanan dengan Taehyung—yang siapa tahu sudah selesai belajar.

Jungkook masih berada di bawah guyuran shower saat teriakan Taehyung terdengar, dan Jungkook tak mau repot-repot keluar kamar mandi untuk menanggapi panggilan kakaknya itu.

"Jungkook!" panggil Taehyung sekali lagi dengan nada agak kesal, ke mana manusia kelinci itu pergi? Kenapa tak menjawab satupun panggilannya?

"Jung—"

"Aku di sini! Jangan berteriak terus, telingaku sakit hyung." Taehyung berlari kecil ke tangga dan melihat sang adik yang berdiri di ujungnya dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tampaknya tubuhnya juga karena rembesan air membuat bajunya melekat pada punggung adiknya itu.

"Kau kenapa mandi di kamar mandi lantai bawah?" tanya Taehyung heran saat adiknya itu berjalan melewatinya dan masuk ke kamar. "Kebetulan saja tadi Kookie lagi di bawah, jadi sekalian aja mandi di situ," jawab Jungkook sekenanya sebelum melempar diri ke atas ranjang mereka dan memeluk guling merahnya.

Taehyung ikut menghempaskan diri ke ranjang, dengan kurang ajarnya merebut guling empuk sang adik. Membuat sang empunya memekik marah. "Hyung! Gulingnya Kookie!" protes Jungkook yang dibalas dengan satu cibiran dari bibir Taehyung.

"Gulingnya, hyung," balas Taehyung. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Punya Kookie!"

"Hyung!"

"Koo-Kie!" pekik Jungkook lalu menarik lepas gulingnya dari pelukan sang hyung. Taehyung menatap tak percaya pada adiknya—jahat sekali. "Kookie lebih pilih guling dari hyung! Hyung marah!" rajuk Taehyung kemudian menarik selimut dan tidur membelakangi Jungkook.

Jungkook tampak tak peduli pada awalnya. Ia tetap memeluk gulingnya dan bergeser ke ujung ranjang. Sesekali melirik Taehyung yang diam tak bergerak. Ia masih tak peduli, tetapi lama-kelamaan rasanya tak enak juga didiamkan begini. Ia beringsut mendekat pada Taehyung, mengangkat salah satu lengan Taehyung lalu meletakkan guling merahnya di bawahnya.

"Hyung, maaf," gumamnya.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, diam-diam terkekeh kecil lalu berbalik. "Maaf karena?"

"Lebih pilih guling daripada hyung," jawab Jungkook dengan kepala tertunduk. Ah, Jeon Jungkook, seandainya saja kau mendongakkan kepalamu maka kau pasti bisa melihat seringai lebar kakakmu itu.

Taehyung membelai rambut hitam Jungkook dan menghilangkan seringai menyeramkan miliknya, menggantinya dengan senyum lembut. "Kau yang pakai," katanya sembari melempar guling itu ke wajah Jungkook.

"Tidurlah," lanjutnya yang langsung dituruti Jungkook. Taehyung tetap terduduk dalam diam, menyaksikan adiknya yang mulai tertidur dengan nafas teratur.

Taehyung juga ikut berbaring di sisi lain ranjang, merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas kasur lebar itu hingga jemarinya dapat menyentuh surai kelam Jungkook. Sesekali, Jungkook menggeliat dan berguling untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dan berakhir dengan berguling ke pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung bergerak mendekat, membungkuskan lengannya ke punggung Jungkook dan menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala adiknya itu. Dan perlahan, Taehyung jatuh tertidur juga.

* * *

Ini hari terakhir ujian Taehyung. Dan sialnya mata pelajaran di hari terakhir adalah dua mata pelajaran yang paling Taehyung benci: kimia dan matematika.

Jungkook tahu benar pada hari-hari sebelum ujian itu kakaknya belajar hingga pukul tiga subuh dan hanya mendapat tiga puluh menit waktu tidur sebelum bangun lagi untuk belajar. Lampu belajar Taehyung tak mati semalaman, membuat Jungkook ikut terjaga dan hanya berbaring di ranjang dengan mata terbuka. Sesekali turun untuk mengambilkan soda jika minuman Taehyung sudah habis. Ia bahkan rela bangun tengah malam, membelikan snack untuk kakaknya ke minimarket yang terletak tiga blok dari rumah mereka.

Maka dari itu Jungkook ikut senang saat ujian Taehyung berakhir. Karena ia akhirnya tak perlu lagi melihat kakaknya yang belajar hingga subuh dan tampak seperti mayat hidup di hari selanjutnya.

Ia bahkan membantu ibunya membuat makan siang spesial untuk Taehyung. Dan lagi atas paksaan yang terus-menerus ia berikan, Jungkook akhirnya membuat kedua orangtuanya setuju untuk membeli kamera sebagai hadiah kelulusan Taehyung—meski belum tentu kakaknya itu lulus, tahu 'kan kalau Taehyung itu kapasitas otaknya rata-rata saja. Tetapi tetap saja Jungkook ingin menyebutnya sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Kotak kamera itu kini sudah terbungkus rapi dengan pita hijau di kamar mereka, menunggu Taehyung datang untuk membukanya.

Sembari menunggu Taehyung, Jungkook membantu memotong buah untuk salad di dapur, dan saat hidangan hampir selesai Jungkook segera berlari ke ruang tamu, menunggu Taehyung yang sedikit lagi pasti akan pulang mengingat bahwa ini sudah hampir tengah hari. Dan benar saja, kenop pintu depan berputar beberapa menit setelah Jungkook duduk di anak tangga. Dengan senyuman lebar Jungkook berlari menghampiri pintu.

"Hyung, selamat da... tang." Senyuman lebar itu luntur dari wajah Jungkook, digantikan dengan wajah yang mencerminkan rasa heran.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak heran saat melihat Taehyung, pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah berlumuran mentega, rambut yang mencuat ke sana-sini terkotori confetti, seragam terkotori debu dan corengan panjang spidol merah di wajah juga leher.

"Hyung, apa yang—mana sepatumu?" Ah, dan salah satu converse merah Taehyung juga sudah tak melekat di kakinya lagi. Taehyung berjalan pulang hanya dengan kaos kakinya—malang sekali.

Dari dapur ibu mereka segera melepas apron setelah mendengar suara pintu berderit. Ia juga hendak menyambut putra pertamanya, mengucapkan selamat karena telah menyelesaikan ujian. Tetapi semua ucapan selamat itu harus hilang seketika saat dilihatnya Taehyung celemotan mentega di sana-sini.

"Kim Taehyung, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir sembari mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan lembut, memastikan bahwa sang anak baik-baik saja.

Yang ditanya hanya mengusap hidung dan memasang wajah tak kalah heran dari Jungkook. "Guru matematika kami, Yang-ssaem langsung membagikan hasil ulangan sepulang sekolah tadi," katanya pelan.

Jungkook dan ibunya mendekatkan diri agar bisa mendengar suara Taehyung dengan lebih baik. "Dan aku mendapat nilai tertinggi," bisik Taehyung.

"Apa hyung bilang? Aku gak dengar." Jungkook makin mendekatkan dirinya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku mendapat nilai tertinggi," ulang Taehyung, "dan saat teman sekelasku mengetahuinya mereka semua memukuliku. Bahkan Yoongi datang dari kelasnya hanya untuk memakiku, lalu memelukku lalu menamparku, ia bilang seharusnya aku tak mendapat nilai itu karena aku bodoh. Dan lagi Jimin tiba-tiba datang dari kafetaria, membawa sebatang mentega lalu mengoleskannya padaku, Hoseok mencuri daging ham dan menempelkannya di seragamku. Lalu si Namjoon jelek itu melapisi tubuhku dengan saus tomat dan mayonaise. Mereka bilang sebagai hadiah mereka akan menjadikanku roti lapis ham-camilan kesukaanku." Taehyung mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Dan lagi jika tadi aku tak kabur, mungkin saja Jiwon dan Chanwoo sudah membuangku dari kelas kami, yang sama saja dengan membuangku dari lantai lima sekolah kami," sambungnya. Taehyung meletakkan tangan pada dadanya—memastikan jantungnya masih berdetak. Ia serius soal dibuang oleh Jiwon dan Chanwoo tadi. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat kedua namja itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan dan kakinya lalu bersiap untuk melemparnya, untung saja Taehyung bisa kabur—meski harus merelakan conversenya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanwoo. Dan apa-apaan dengan mereka semua, mereka bilang ingin memberi hadiah. Taehyung setuju-setuju saja jika hadiahnya Iphone 7 atau jam tangan Rolex atau kamera. Tapi ia tentu akan menolak kalau tahu ternyata hadiah yang diberikan oleh mereka adalah membuat dirinya menjadi sandwich daging dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Bukankah itu agak sedikit tragis, apabila di koran nanti muncul artikel dengan judul, "Seorang siswa jenius ditemukan tewas berlapiskan daging dan mayonaise tepat sebelum kelulusannya". Taehyung bahkan tak sanggup hanya untuk membayangkan.

Ibunya yang tak tega melihat Taehyung berlumuran mayonaise segera mendorong Taehyung ke kamar mandi di dekat tangga. "Mandilah," suruhnya sembari melemparkan handuk dan menarik lepas tas punggung Taehyung yang lalu diberikan pada sang adik. "Simpan di kamar," katanya pada Jungkook.

Taehyung segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memulai acara membersihkan diri dari lapisan roti daging. Ia memakai sabun dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk menghilangkan aroma daging asap dari tubuhnya, dan tampak terkejut juga saat ternyata bokongnya terkena mayonaise juga, membuatnya heran bagaimana Namjoon bisa menyemprotkannya hingga ke bagian situ.

Sementara di ruang makan Jungkook dan ibunya, serta ayahnya yang baru turun dari lantai atas sudah duduk mengitari meja makan. Dan saat Taehyung ikut bergabung mereka pun mulai menyantap makan siang itu.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan itu, sang ayah menanyakan soal kelanjutan kuliah Taehyung.

"Hyung ke Inggris? Tapi kupikir kemarin ke Singapura," heran Jungkook saat mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung.

Seingatnya saat itu mereka semua termasuk Taehyung setuju agar kakaknya itu melanjutkan kuliah di salah satu universitas seni di Singapura atau tidak Australia, tapi sekarang Inggris? Aneh sekali. Jungkook tak percaya kakaknya diterima di sana.

"Aku ikut pendaftaran sistem online . Memang ada sedikit kendala dengan bahasa saat wawancara, tetapi kesimpulannya mereka bilang aku diterima. Dan lagi kalau mau aku bisa masuk orkestra khusus yang melibatkan saxophone," jelas Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Berarti nanti hyung jauh sekali dari rumah, 'kan?" gumam Jungkook. Ia menancapkan garpunya dengan kesal ke dalam steik sebagai pelampiasan kesedihan. Kenapa hyungnya harus ke Inggris? Kemarin 'kan sudah bagus ke Singapura, jadi tiap liburan Taehyung bisa liburan. Tapi ini Inggris, yang jaraknya lebih jauh lagi. Dan lagi keluarga mereka bukanlah keturunan konglomerat atau bangsawan. Ayah mereka mana sanggup memulangkan Taehyung dari negeri Ratu Elizabeth itu ke Korea tiap semester.

"Aku kenyang," kata Jungkook yang langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahu, berniat memakan lagi dagingnya sebelum pandangannya bertabrakan dengan sang ayah yang menatapnya tajam. Taehyung mengalah, ia tahu ayahnya pasti ingin ia mengejar Jungkook. "Baik, baik. Kim Taehyung pergi." Setelah itu Taehyung ikut naik ke lantai atas.

Di atas ranjang mereka Jungkook sudah duduk bersimpuh. Melipat pakaian serta celana lalu memasukkannya ke koper merah miliknya. Jungkook juga sudah berganti baju. Hoodie putih dan ripped jeans serta headband hitam di bawah poninya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pindah rumah."

"Apa?!"

Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook, menghentikan kegiatannya dari melipat baju. "Kau gila? Kenapa mau pindah?" tanya Taehyung sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Jungkook.

"Malas tinggal sama hyung. Hyung penipu."

"Memangnya hyung bohong soal apa? Ayo bilang."

Jungkook menarik nafas dan menatap kakaknya jengah. "Hyung bilang mau kuliah di Singapura. Kita semua 'kan sudah setuju pas itu. Nah, kenapa tiba-tiba Inggris? Kalau hyung ke Inggris nanti hyung tak bisa pulang tiap semester. Kalau hyung tidak pulang Kookie tak akan punya teman..."

Taehyung hanya diam saja melihat wajah adiknya yang memucat dan menekuk sedih. "Jadi Kookie tidak mau hyung lanjut kuliah?" Jungkook segera menggeleng.

"Bukan itu maksud Kookie! Kookie maunya hyung lanjut ke Singapura saja," protes Jungkook.

"Tapi hyung sudah tolak yang di Singapura. Jadi kalau hyung tidak ke Inggris terpaksa hyung mulai kuliahnya tahun depan," jelas Taehyung.

"Jadi kalau Kookie tidak izinkan hyung berangkat ke Inggris sama saja Kookie buat hyung harus menganggur satu tahun penuh," lanjut Taehyung. Ia mengusap telapak Jungkook, meminta pengertian pada adiknya itu karena ia sangat butuh izin dari Jungkook untuk ke Inggris. Ia tak mau pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Kita masih tetap pacaran, 'kan? Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kita masih Taekook, kan? Meski nanti di sana banyak perempuan pirang seksi. Kita masih berpacaran, 'kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Taehyung tercengo sesaat. Oh, ini mungkin alasan utama Jungkook melarangnya ke Inggris.

"Kau takut aku selingkuh, ya?" Yep, Jungkook takut.

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Kookie tidak takut!" Tapi ia masih mencoba mengelak.

Taehyung mencubit pelan kedua sisi pipi Jungkook dan berulang kali mengecup dahinya hingga Jungkook mengerang tak suka. Tapi Taehyung tetap melakukannya. Ia gemas sekali pada bocah bersurai kelam di hadapannya yang manisnya bukan main. Taehyung sampai sekarang belum bisa mengerti bagaimana mekanisme otak Jungkook, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi bocah kurang ajar dan bocah manis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jungkook yang tak tahan lagi langsung mendorong Taehyung untuk menjauh. "Hyung jelek, berhentilah mengganggu adikmu ini dan lihatlah ke atas nakas," katanya mengalihkan kegiatan Taehyung.

"Nakas? Apa—woah..."

Wajah kebingungan Taehyung tiba-tiba sirna, digantikan raut kagumnya lengkap dengan mata dan mulut yang membulat sempurna. Ia mengambil kotak di hadapannya itu, mengusapnya, dan menciumnya. "Kamera impian..." desahnya lalu memeluk kotak dengan pita hijau itu.

"Kamera... kamera," ulang Taehyung lagi. Ia melompat turun dari kasur, berputar-putar dalam lingkaran lebar dengan kamera baru dalam pelukannya. Berjinjit dan melakukan tarian seperti balet hingga Jungkook yang melihatnya terpaksa menahan tawa—tak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan sang kakak.

Lalu Taehyung berlari turun ke bawah, meneriakkan "terima kasih" dengan lantang dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahi sang ayah. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke atas, duduk di samping Jungkook dan membuka kotak itu, kemudian menarik keluar kameranya dengan rasa bangga.

"Wah... hitam metalik," kagum Taehyung.

"Aku yang memilihnya. Warnanya hitam seperti kulitmu," balas Jungkook yang dihadiahi Taehyung sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Kulitku tan, bukan hitam. Dan karena kekasih tampanmu ini sedang senang, maka kau takkan kuhajar," kata Taehyung, ia menarik bahu Jungkook dan bersandar di bahu itu.

Jungkook menatap bingung pada Taehyung yang sibuk mengaktifkan kamera dan mengatur pencahayaannya. "Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya saat Taehyung meluruskan tangannya dan membalikkan posisi kamera.

Taehyung hanya menyengir. "Lihat saja ke kaca, dan meski aku tak suka, tolong katakan _cheese,_ " titah Taehyung dan mendorong pelan dagu Jungkook agar ia kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Hyungie akan mengambil banyak foto dan video dengan kamera ini. Tapi untuk sekarang cukup foto kita yang ada di memorinya," lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil merespon perkataan Taehyung. Ia menatap ke cermin, menarik leher Taehyung, dan memeluknya tepat saat cahaya blitz memantul di kamera. Mengambil foto mereka sebagai gambar pertama yang berada di galeri kamera itu.

* * *

"Kookie-ya! Kamera ada di mana?" tanya Taehyung dari arah dapur. Namja itu kini tengah berlutut di bawah salah satu bufet dan mengacak isinya—mencari kamera hitam miliknya. Sendok dan sumpit sudah berserakan di lantai, tetapi ia belum menemukan kamera itu.

"Punya hyung ada di lemariku. Handycam-nya appa ada di dalam kamarnya appa dan eomma," sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung menghela nafa berat. Pantas saja ia tak menemukannya, ternyata kamera itu di lemari Jungkook, sedangkan ia tak pernah berani mengusik isi lemari yang selalu rapi itu.

Taehyung segera berlari ke kamar mereka. Membuka lemari Jungkook dan mencari kameranya. Ternyata memang ada di dalam lemari kayu oak itu—masih disimpan dalam kotak dan terletak di antara baju-baju Jungkook.

"Dapat~" dendang Taehyung lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia mengeceknya terlebih dahulu dan menjerit kaget.

"Internal storage sudah penuh? Memang apa isi kamera ini?!" Taehyung segera menekan tombol display. Dan saat melihat gambar yang terpampang, matanya hanya membulat heran—semuanya foto dirinya dan Jungkook. _Semuanya_.

Taehyung menimbang-nimbang akan menghapusnya atau tidak. Masalahnya ia sangat perlu kamera ini sekarang, dan tak ada cukup waktu untuk memindahkan semuanya ke desktopnya. Taehyung tetap diam memandangi benda itu untuk sesaat. Sebelum ia teringat bahwa keluarganya memiliki dua kamera berbeda.

"Handycam-nya appa. Pinjam... pinjam..." racau Taehyung sembari berjalan turun, ia melewati ruang tamu di mana Jungkook sedang memakan yoghurt miliknya, dan tampaknya ia tak sadar akan derap kaki Taehyung yang berlari ke kamar orangtua mereka.

Kamar orangtua mereka kosong. Dan Taehyung baru ingat bahwa mereka sedang ke Busan, neneknya sakit lagi. Dengan berjinjit layaknya seorang pencuri, Taehyung membuka lemari milik Ayahnya, menarik keluar handycam silver itu.

Taehyung menyalakannya dan handycam sang ayah pun sama saja dengan miliknya—penuh. Tapi kali ini tanpa berpikir dua kali Taehyung menghapus semua dari galeri. Taehyung tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah memindahkan semua videonya ke laptop baru-baru ini. Jadi tak apa kalau dia menghapusnya.

Setelah menyimpan kameranya dalam ransel dan mengambil snapback putihnya, Taehyung segera pergi karena ia benar-benar hampir terlambat. Tentu saja sebelum pergi ia pamit dan mengecup pipi Jungkook, dan yang paling penting ia sudah menghangatkan sup untuk adiknya yang selalu kelaparan itu terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Ia menatap puas pada setumpuk kertas yang dijepit rapi di atas meja dan handycam ayahnya di sampingnya.

Akhirnya ia bisa juga menyelesaikan tugas akhir dari guru biologinya. Ia sudah membuat laporan lengkap serta presentasi yang ia dokumentasikan sendiri mengenai bioteknologi.

Ia mengerjakan hal itu lebih dari seminggu, dan ia juga sering bolak-balik ke perpustakaan untuk mencari informasi. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, Taehyung merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Taruh di sini. Nanti baru kasih tahu appa." Dan ia sampai sekarang bahkan belum memberitahu sang ayah bahwa ia meminjam handycam miliknya. 'Toh Taehyung tak membawanya lari ke mana-mana, dan lagi, ia hanya perlu meminjam handycam itu hingga lusa, jadi sekalian saja ia bilang pada ayahnya nanti. Untuk sekarang, Taehyung mau bersantai bersama teman-teman kurang ajarnya dulu.

"Appa, Taehyung pergi!"

"Hyungie, Kookie ikut!"

Mendengar seruan adiknya, Taehyung yang sudah hampir membuka pintu pagar segera berbalik. Ia menunggu sesaat, hingga Jungkook muncul dari samping rumah dengan memakan sarung tangan karet. Tampaknya tadi ia sedang berkebun dengan ibu mereka.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook segera melepas sarung tangannya dan juga sepatu hitamnya. "Mau main ke museum sama Yoongi-hyung."

"Yoongi? Ah, pantas saja dia bilang tak mau ikut kami ke café," gumam Taehyung. Ia bersandar di pinggir pagar, menunggu sang adik yang sedang berganti baju di kamar—ia bisa melihatnya karena kamar mereka persis menghadap jalan, dan sekarang Jungkook sedang mengganti celananya.

Jungkook sendiri sibuk mengacak kamar ayahnya setelah memakai baju yang rapi. "Appa, handycam nya appa mana?" tanya Jungkook pada ayahnya yang sedang mengerjakan berkas kantor di laptopnya. Namja berkacamata itu hanya menunjuk ke arah lemari kayunya, mengisyaratkan benda yang Jungkook cari ada di situ.

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, handycam-nya tak ada di situ. "Tidak ada. Ayolah appa, jangan bercanda. Hyungie sudah tunggu dari tadi," rajuk Jungkook sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Tidak ada di situ?" heran ayahnya. Namja itu ikut melihat ke dalam lemari, dan memang handycam miliknya sudah raib. "Coba cari di kamar kalian, siapa tahu hyungmu pinjam." Jungkook mengangguk, ia baru sampai di ambang pintu saat suara ayahnya menginterupsi. "Memori handycam-nya penuh, nanti hapus saja. Semua isinya sudah appa copy ke laptop." Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengangguk, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya lagi. Menyempatkan diri melihat lemari hijau milik Taehyung.

"Eihh... hyungie pencuri," desis Jungkook sembari menarik keluar benda silver itu dari tumpukan baju Taehyung. Ia segera menyalakannya, tanpa berpikir dua kali dan tanpa melihat video apa itu—Jungkook menghapus seluruh isi galeri.

"Hyungie! Ayo pergi!" Dan menyimpannya dalam tas merahnya lalu berlari turun, menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan berjalan beriringan menuju halte.

* * *

Hari berikutnya adalah hari yang sangat cerah dengan langit biru bersih dan udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Jungkook menyukai cuaca seperti ini, itu sebabnya ia bangun dengan senyum cerah.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena kemarin ia berjalan-jalan dengan Jimin hingga sore. Dan lagi sesampainya di rumah ia harus membantu sang ayah merapikan gudang. Itu melelahkan sekali.

Jungkook melirik ke sampingnya—Taehyung masih terbang dalam dunia mimpi ternyata. Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas Taehyung, mengusap-usap lengan kakaknya itu, dan tersenyum miris. Tahun depan Taehyung sudah tak bersama mereka, ia tak akan bisa lagi memeluknya atau bersandar pada namja itu seperti ini lagi.

Setelah memuaskan diri dengan menatap wajah tidur Taehyung, Jungkook pun segera merapikan rambut hitamnya di depan cermin dan segera turun ke lantai bawah berhubung sang ibu sudah memanggil dirinya.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook mendapati ibunya tengah memasak, dan ayahnya membaca koran pagi ditemani teh. "Selamat pagi eomma, appa," sapanya sambil mengintip ke dalam panci di atas kompor. "Sup rumput laut? Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Jungkook menarik kursi kayunya dan mengambil biskuit terakhir dari piring kecil ayahnya. "Hari ini satu September, 'kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kookie 'kan ulang tahun, tapi belum tentu eomma bisa masak besok karena eomma mau ke Busan." Jungkook ber-oh-ria mendengar perkataan sang ibu. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja kemarin Jimin memberikannya kotak hadiah besar berisi boneka Kumamon. Yang tampaknya ia curi dari koleksi Yoongi.

Jungkook yang masih mengunyah setengah biskuitnya itu tampak agak kaget saat ayahnya tiba-tiba menatap dirinya dari balik bingkai kacamata. "Jungkook mau hadiah apa? Ponselmu sudah agak eror, 'kan? Mau appa belikan yang baru?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Lalu mau apa?"

"Tidak usah kasih Jungkook hadiah. Uangnya disimpan saja biar libur semester nanti hyungie bisa pulang," jawabnya.

"Tapi appa sudah sisihkan untuk itu. Jadi, appa bisa beli ponsel buat Kookie." Jungkook menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau uang ponselnya dipakai untuk liburan depan 'kan uang yang untuk liburan itu bisa untuk dipakai saat liburan Natal," katanya masih tetap menolak.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusak surai hitam putra keduanya itu. "Aigoo, Kookie tidak bisa pisah lama-lama dari Tae-hyung, ya? Kalian ini seperti perangko dan surat saja," goda ibunya yang sedang meletakkan mangkok sup yang masih mengepulkan uap ke hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh dan berjalan kembali ke lantai atas untuk mandi setelah menghabiskan biskuit serta meminum susu miliknya.

Taehyung baru bangun saat Jungkook tengah memakai seragamnya, kakaknya itu melempar senyum konyol, lalu berguling turun dari kasur, merangkak hingga ke pintu. Baru setelah di tangga ia berjalan layaknya orang normal.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, tak lupa juga memakai sedikit bedak, Taehyung pun segera turun dan bergabung dalam sarapan keluarganya.

Ia menyengir saat melihat sup rumput laut, tak terasa sekarang sudah satu September rupanya. Taehyung hanya mengecup dahi, lalu pipi kanan dan kiri Jungkook sebagai hadiah. "Selamat ulang tahun Kookie," ucapnya.

Taehyung meraba tasnya, ia lupa mengambil handycam itu rupanya.

"Taehyungie tidak mau sup?"

"Ah, eomma tolong tuangkan. Aku harus ambil kamera dulu. Hari ini tugasku dikumpul."

Taehyung segera berlari ke atas. Ia membuka lemari dan mengacak bajunya—handycam itu tak ada di sana.

"Appa! Handycam-nya appa ambil dari lemariku, ya?" tanya Taehyung setengah berseru dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hyungie, aku yang pinjam! Ada di lemariku!"

Sontak mata Taehyung membulat kaget. Harap-harap cemas semoga isi handycam itu masih tetap seperti saat ia tinggalkan.

* * *

Jungkook terdiam di tempat saat meja makan digebrak keras oleh Taehyung. "H-Hyung, kenapa?" cicit Jungkook takut. Tak pernah dilihatnya Taehyung seperti ini.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya, hah!?" bentak Taehyung, sekali lagi membanting telapaknya ke permukaan meja kayu di depan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung, pelankan suaramu!"

Taehyung berbalik pada ayahnya, meletakkan handycam silver miliknya di atas meja lalu mendengus. "Bocah ini menghapus hasil kerjaku selama seminggu lebih. Hasil presentasi yang membuatku harus terjaga hingga subuh dan bolak-balik perpustakaan. Hasil presentasi yang harusnya kukumpulkan HARI INI!" katanya, nafasnya memburu, matanya berkilat marah saat kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau memakainya tanpa seizinku?"

"Tapi hyung juga tak meminta izin pada appa..."

"Bocah ini..." Taehyung menggeram, tangannya mencengkram lengan Jungkook dan menariknya mendekat. "Aku tak menyuruhmu beralasan. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau mengambilnya tanpa izinku?!"

Bahu Jungkook bergetar, ia takut, ia tak pernah dimarahi oleh Taehyung sebelumnya. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku menggunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas biologiku? Oh, atau kau sengaja? JAWAB AKU JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya. "AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" jeritnya di sela isakan. "Kupikir hyung pakai kameranya hyung, karena kemarin hyung jalan ke kamarnya kita. Jungkook tidak tahu, maaf... Jungkook minta maaf, hyung."

"Kookie-ah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahanmu," hibur ibunya sembari menenangkan Jungkook yang terisak itu. Ditatapnya tajam Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung, ini bukan salah adikmu. Kau sendiri yang tak minta izin pada appa dan seenaknya memakai handycam-nya. Sekarang minta maaf pada Jungkook atau eomma akan pukul kau," katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, matanya membulat tak percaya pada perkataan ibunya. "Wah, wah, yang korban di sini aku dan yang dibela adalah Jungkook? Eomma, jika tugas ini tak dikumpul maka nilai biologiku akan berada di bawah batas ketuntasan."

"Ini hanya kesalahan kecil. Biar saja nilaimu tak memuaskan, lagi pula ini kesalahanmu."

Oh, cukup. Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya, menuding Jungkook dan menatap marah padanya. "Kau senang, eoh? Eomma membelamu, appa tak memarahiku. Kau senang, hah? Ya! Jeon Ju—"

"Taehyung! Nada bicaramu! Jangan bentak adikmu!"

Lagi-lagi yang dibela Jungkook. Taehyung menatap nanar pada ayahnya lalu menghentak kakinya. "BERHENTI MENGATAKAN BAHWA IA ADALAH ADIKKU! DIA HANYALAH ORANG ASING! ORANG ASING YANG MENGACAUKAN HIDUPKU! SEORANG PENGACAU LICIK! IA BUKAN ADIKKU!" pekik Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Jaga mulutmu!"

"SURUH BOCAH ITU YANG MENJAGA SIKAPNYA!"

"Eomma, cukup." Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu yang hampir melayang ke pipi Taehyung. Jungkook mengusap kedua matanya yang sembap, dan berdiri meski agak terhuyung karena rasa takut yang masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook menunduk di depan Taehyung, memejamkan kedua matanya, ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap ujung sepatu kakaknya itu. "Aku minta maaf," bisiknya.

Jungkook mengangkat salah satu telapaknya dan mengusap matanya yang mulai berair lagi. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu bahwa isi dari handycam itu adalah hal yang penting bagimu. Aku minta maaf sudah mengacaukan harimu." Taehyung berdecih. Selalu begini, Jungkook selalu membuat dirinya tampak lemah dan tak berdaya di hadapannya. Dan kali ini Taehyung memilih melihat ke arah lain, muak melihat wajah di hadapannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf... K-Kim Taehyung-ssi." Diam-diam hati Taehyung menjerit saat melihat adiknya itu berjalan begitu saja melewatinya, naik ke atas dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Jungkook-ah..." Ia bahkan tak memedulikan panggilan ibu dan ayah mereka. Mata Taehyung teralih ke benda penyebab pertengkaran mereka.

* * *

Video tanpa suara itu masih terputar.

Taehyung tak marah karena Jungkook menghapus semua hasil pekerjaannya.

Taehyung marah karena Jungkook berbohong padanya.

Jungkook tak berjalan-jalan dengan Yoongi. Ia berjalan-jalan dengan Jimin.

Dan Taehyung _cemburu_.

* * *

Mungkin sekitar tiga minggu lebih Jungkook tak pernah ada di rumah saat siang dan dini hari. Ia selalu mengendap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya. Dan ia juga tak perlu khawatir akan bertemu tatapan penuh kebencian Taehyung lagi karena kini mereka tidur di tempat yang berbeda.

Jungkook lebih memilih tidur di kamar tamu yang sempit daripada seranjang dengan kakaknya itu. Ia takut dimarahi lagi, dan rasa pedih masih menyengat hati Jungkook jika mengingat perkataan Taehyung saat itu.

Jungkook bahkan kini selalu berangkat lebih pagi, ia selalu memakan sarapannya sendiri sebelum orang lain di dalam rumah bangun, dan menunggu di halte bus selama satu jam untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan bus pertama. Jungkook selalu datang sebelum pagar sekolah dibuka, membuatnya terkadang menunggu di pos keamanan dan tak jarang tertidur di situ mengingat ia selalu begadang. Ia juga sudah tak pernah keluar kelas untuk sekedar ke kafetaria. Tiap istirahat ia selalu mendekam di dalam kelas, menutup kedua wajahnya dan tertidur. Tak pernah sadar bahwa setiap istirahat Taehyung selalu menungguinya di pintu kelas, dan terus mengamati wajah pucat adiknya itu.

Seperti siang-siang sebelumnya, Jungkook kembali mengangkat mangkok nasinya ke dalam kamar. "Kookie, kau bisa makan di sini," bujuk sang ibu yang dijawab oleh Jungkook dengan gelengan. "Aku di kamar saja, eomma. Lebih nyaman," jawabnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebarnya.

Jungkook berbohong pada ibunya. Hampir semua makan siangnya ia berikan pada kucing tetangganya lewat jendela, Jungkook tak pernah menyentuh makan siang atau makan malamnya. Ia hanya memakan sarapannya, membiarkan perutnya terus meraung tiap malam karena ia tak pernah memiliki selera makan lagi.

Hadiah ulang tahunnya masih berada di dalam kotaknya dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar. Sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang dibelikan ayahnya. Jungkook berniat untuk tak membukanya dan membiarkannya saja di situ.

Pandangan Jungkook teralih ke tumpukan kertas serta handycam yang berserakan di lantai. Jungkook segera membuka jendela, membuang isi mangkoknya lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas sebelum duduk di lantai dan mencorat-coret di atas kertas putih itu.

"Ini belum selesai. Masih harus ada langkah-langkahnya..."gumamnya saat melihat lembar kertas lain.

Jungkook segera mengacak tasnya, mengeluarkan semua buku biologi yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dan sialnya ia tak mendapat apa yang ia perlu, yang berarti ia harus kembali lagi ke perpustakaan.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya Jungkook segera menggamit jaket dan berjalan keluar kamar, di ruang makan Taehyung masih sibuk dengan ayamnya, dan Jungkook hanya menunduk sebelum berjalan keluar begitu saja. Entah karena ia terlalu lelah atau mengantuk, Jungkook lupa memakai sepatunya.

* * *

Hari kelulusan Taehyung sudah di depan mata. Namja itu sangat bersemangat dan juga gelisah pada malamnya, membuatnya dirinya yang sudah ceroboh itu jadi makin ceroboh hingga tak sengaja membuat tangannya melepuh saat sedang menyetrika jas luarnya.

"Eomma, tanganku melepuh," adu Taehyung, menunjukkan telapaknya yang memerah dengan kulit yang agak mengelupas.

Ibunya kemudian meletakkan sendok sayur di atas panci dan duduk sebentar untuk mengobati tangan Taehyung. "Eomma, setrikakan bajuku ya."

"Eomma lagi masak kau lihat sendiri, 'kan?" Taehyung menatap penuh rasa sayang pada tangannya yang sudah dibalut kain kasa itu, sekarang ia tak bisa menyelesaikan setrikaannya.

"Jungkook-ah, tolong setrikakan baju hyungmu."

"Kenapa harus anak itu?" seru Taehyung tak terima.

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya tak lama setelah panggilan ibunya. Ia berjalan terpincang dan untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Jungkook.

"Setrika..." gumamnya, lalu mulai menjalankan besi panas itu ke seluruh bagian baju Taehyung. Bolak-balik ke sofa untuk meletakkan baju yang sudah selesai ia setrika. Sesekali Jungkook meringis kesakitan saat berjalan, hingga ibunya dari dapur berjalan mendekat karena curiga.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Tak apa, eomma."

"Perlihatkan pada eomma."

"Tid—"

"Sini!"

Dan Jungkook menyerah, diangkatnya kaki kanannya ke pangkuan sang ibu dan hanya menggumamkan kata "maaf" saat suara lembut ibunya menanyakan mengapa kakinya bisa begitu.

Kaki Jungkook melepuh. Seluruh telapaknya tampak merah dan basah, dengan bercak mengelupas di jari-jarinya. Kakinya belum sembuh juga meski Jungkook sudah mengoleskan obat tiap hari ke bagian yang memerah.

Inilah akibat dari berjalan di jalan panas tanpa mengenakan sepatu. Dan Jungkook baru menyadari luka pada kakinya itu setelah beberapa hari kemudian.

"Apa kita harus ke dokter?" tanya ibunya cemas.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak perlu sama sekali. Ini baik-baik saja. Bukan luka parah. Ah, bajunya sudah kusetrika semua, aku ke kamar dulu." Jungkook segera menarik kakinya dan berjinjit kembali ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan ibunya yang memijit pelipis karena bingung dengan sikap anaknya itu. Taehyung sendiri terdiam memandangi jarinya yang luka.

"Jika melepuh sekecil ini saja pedihnya bukan main. Maka akan sesakit apa jika seluruh telapaknya melepuh, eomma?" tanyanya.

"Dengar ini, Taehyungie. Sama halnya dengan luka itu, jika kau sakit hati dan marah hanya karena hasil kerjamu dihapus, maka pikirkanlah sesakit dan semarah apa hati Jungkook yang disebut orang asing oleh seseorang yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia masih kecil."

"Jungkook tidak kuat sepertimu. Dia anak yang rapuh, Taehyung. Ia bisa bertahan tinggal seatap dengan kakak sepertimu karena ia terus menguatkan dirinya yang lemah itu. Pikirkan apa yang eomma katakan dan pertimbangkan lagi soal membenci Jungkook."

* * *

Upacara kelulusan Taehyung berjalan dengan lancar. Semua terlaksana tepat seperti saat gladi resik. Dan dari semua angkatan mereka, termasuk Chanwoo, yang merupakan siswa akselerasi, lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

Taehyung memutuskan membuka kertas nilainya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Kertas nilai memang diberikan terpisah dari ijazah, kertas itu berisi nilai terakhir dari semua tugas mereka.

Dan Taehyung melongo heran melihat nilai biologinya. "Tidak mungkin. Aku 'kan tak mengumpulkan tugas akhir." Angka sembilan puluh lima tercetak jelas di kotak kecil bertuliskan "biologi" itu.

Tanpa memedulikan panggilan kedua orangtuanya, Taehyung berlari ke ruang guru. Ruangan luas itu sudah sepi, kebanyakan guru pasti tengah berfoto dengan para siswa-siswi. Tetapi guru biologi Taehyung—Kim Seokjin—masih duduk di tempatnya dengan beberapa berkas yang mungkin baru ia mau selesaikan.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam, Taehyung segera menghampiri guru tampan tersebut. "Ssaem! Nilaiku salah!"

Seokjin terlonjak, ia menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat dari balik kacamata tebalnya. "Ah...Kim Taehyung, ada apa?" Dalam hati Taehyung merutuk penglihatan kabur gurunya itu.

Taehyung menempelkan jarinya ke kotak nilai biologi. "Ini," katanya, "kenapa nilaiku tinggi sekali? Perasaan ssaem bilang kalau tidak kumpul tugas akhir nilainya hanya akan enam puluh. Tapi kenapa nilaiku sembilan puluh lima?" protes Taehyung.

Seokjin meneliti kertas nilai Taehyung. Lalu ia membuka file di dalam laptopnya, mengecek nama dan tugas Taehyung. "Tapi kau mengerjakan semua tugas yang kuberi," kata Seokjin, ia menunjukkan dokumen di laptopnya sebagai bukti. Di kolom-kolom itu ada berbagai nilai tugas, dan milik Taehyung semua kolom nilai terisi penuh.

"Saat itu kau bilang tugasmu hilang, 'kan? Tapi saat aku memeriksa semua tugas kalian ternyata milikmu juga ada. Kau mengumpulkan video dalam flashdisk putih dan bagan-bagan yang digambar di kertas putih, 'kan? Mana flashdisk itu? Hmmm... ah, ini dia!"

Taehyung menatap pada flashdisk putih dengan gantungan kelinci itu. Itu bukan miliknya. Taehyung tak pernah punya flashdisk seperti itu. Itu milik Jungkook.

"Kau merekam presentasinya dengan bagus. Kau menggunakan in-focus, dan presentasi power point mu juga rapi. Aku patut memujimu kali ini," kata Seokjin dengan senyum lebar.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu pamit dan berlari keluar. Ini salah. Bukan dia yang mengerjakan tugas itu. Jungkook yang melakukannya. Itu sebabnya Taehyung sering melihat lampu kamar Jungkook menyala hingga pukul tiga pagi. Itu sebabnya Jungkook meminjam in-focus pada Yoongi. Ia melakukannya untuk mengerjakan tugas Taehyung.

Oh, bagus sekali. Kini Taehyung merasa bersalah. Amat sangat bersalah.

* * *

Hubungan mereka tak kunjung membaik. Jungkook menjadi makin pendiam, hanya berbicara saat ditanya, dan sekarang ia selalu meminta izin sebelum melakukan sesuatu, bahkan hanya untuk mandi saja ia pergi bertanya, "bolehkah aku mandi sekarang?" pada ibunya.

Keadaan Jungkook sudah buruk sekarang, dan Taehyung sama sekali tak membantu hanya dengan tetap mendiamkannya. Taehyung sudah beberapa kali mencoba meminta maaf, tapi ia selalu mengurungkannya tiap melihat wajah muram Jungkook. Dan semua itu lebih diperburuk saat kedua orangtuanya membawa Jungkook ke psikolog. Dan mereka mengatakan keadaan mental dan psikis Jungkook memiliki gangguan yang cukup parah.

Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Jungkook. Ia tak tahu perkataannya saat itu bisa mengikis kewarasan adiknya. Dan hatinya terasa makin sakit saat diam-diam ia mendengar tangisan Jungkook di tengah malam. Benar kata ibunya, Jungkook tak kuat, ia hanya terus menguatkan diri.

"Jungkook tidak mau bantu hyung mengepak baju?"

"Tidak. Jungkook mau ambil jaket di kamar." Sang ibu hanya mengangguk maklum. Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering menolak tawarannya, khususnya di hari-hari menjelang keberangkatan Taehyung ke Inggris.

Jungkook jadi lebih sering bermain ke rumah temannya, atau belajar, atau hanya menggeletakkan dirinya sendiri di kasur—tanpa memejamkan mata.

"Jungkook, besok hyungmu berangkat. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumahnya teman. Mau nginap di sana," jawab Jungkook. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Minta uang jajan," katanya.

Ibunya segera memberikan beberapa lembar ribuan won. "Jangan lupa besok pulang jam sembilan pagi. Pesawat hyungmu berangkat jam setengah sepuluh." Tak lupa mengingatkan putranya tersebut agar tak terlambat pulang.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, ia melihat Taehyung lalu menunduk. "Kim Taehyung-ssi, semoga selamat di perjalanan." Lalu berbalik dan memutar kenop pintu.

"Terima kasih. Dan kau boleh memanggilku hyungie, Kookie-ah." Dan tetap berjalan meski perkataan Taehyung itu sempat membuatnya tersenyum sesaat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menunggu dengan cemas di gerbang keberangkatannya. Ayah dan ibunya juga ikut cemas karena Jungkook tak kunjung datang.

"Dia pasti datang," hibur Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. "Kookie pasti datang."

.

.

.

.

Dan hingga pesawat Taehyung mengudara, Jungkook belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap liburan sekolah Taehyung tak pernah pulang, ia selali beralasan bahwa ia memiliki banyak tugas sehingga tak memiliki waktu menyelesaikannya jika berlibur ke Korea. Meskipun begitu, Taehyung rutin melakukan video call dengan ayah dan ibunya. Terkadang ia juga menelepon Jungkook. Tapi tak pernah diangkat. Dan terakhir kali ia menelepon Jungkook, ada pemberitahuan bahwa adiknya itu telah mengganti nomor.

Dan kata ayahnya Jungkook memang sudah membeli ponsel baru. Dan Jungkook bahkan tak memberikan nomornya ke orangtuanya, membuat mereka sendiri tak bisa memberikannya pada Taehyung yang terus meminta. Bagi Taehyung, itu tak apa selama ia masih bisa melihat wajah adiknya itu.

Seringkali Jungkook muncul saat Taehyung sedang melakukan _video_ _call_ dengan ayahnya. Terakhir kali Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Wajahnya lebih pucat sekarang, rambutnya dicat merah marun, dan ia memiliki tiga _piercing_ di masing-masing telinganya juga sapuan _eyeliner_ di matanya. Jungkook tak tersenyum saat melihat wajah Taehyung, ia hanya mendelik lalu meremas kaleng soda di tangannya, dan berjalan pergi.

"Itu serius Kookie?"

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Ia berubah drastis sejak kau pergi. Ia sering keluar malam, dan ia bahkan sudah meminum alkohol sebelum waktunya. Ia agak nakal sekarang, tetapi ia menjadi siswa terpandai di seluruh sekolah. Ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajarannya. Dan ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang mengagumkan. Ia tumbuh menjadi seperti _dirimu_ , dalam versi yang lebih liar mungkin." Ayahnya tersenyum meski ada pancaran kecewa serta kesedihan di mata yang tenang itu. Taehyung tahu ayahnya merindukan Jungkook yang dulu— sama seperti dirinya. Ia merindukan Jungkook. Tak peduli sebenci apa adiknya itu padanya sekarang.

* * *

"Eomma, Jungkook pergi!"

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang. Jangan pulang dengan pelipis berdarah lagi!" Jungkook mengiyakan lalu berjalan menuju garasi. Masuk ke Cadillac hitam baru miliknya dan membawanya ke dalam jalanan padat Seoul.

Jungkook membeli mobil itu dari uang taruhannya dengan lawan tanding geng mereka beberapa minggu lalu. Awalnya ayahnya menentang, tetapi Jungkook tetapi membelinya, menjadikannya kendaraan hanya untuk ke markasnya karena siswa tidak diizinkan membawa kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah.

Selama di perjalanan, Jungkook iseng membuka akun sosial media miliknya. Ia membuka dan melihat salah satu post milik Taehyung lalu terus men-scroll ke bawah dan dahinya mengernyit heran. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua hashtag-nya itu 'still'?" heran Jungkook karena di tiap caption yang Taehyung tulis pasti selalu ada hashtag kata "still".

Jungkook memilih tak memedulikannya dan menginjak gas mobilnya. Ia ada pertemuan hari ini dan tak baik bagi ketua geng untuk terlambat, dan memberi contoh yang buruk bagi bawahannya, bukan? Lagipula seharusnya hari ini Mingyu membawa persediaan alkohol baru, dan Jungkook harus menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya.

* * *

Taehyung meletakkan penanya dan menghela nafas panjang, ia memijit pelan bahunya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama menulis. Bahkan kini jarinya terasa kebas. Taehyung melirik ponselnya, sekarang sudah tengah malam dan ia tak mungkin berjalan-jalan di tengah malam untuk menghilangkan rasa penat.

Taehyung meregangkan badannya lagi. "Woah! Siapa ini?!" Dan terlonjak kaget saat ringtone ponselnya berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Taehyung menslide ikon hijau dan menunggu sapaan duluan dari seberang.

"Eh, dimatikan." Taehyung segera menelepon balik nomor itu. Siapa tahu itu adalah dosennya atau temannya.

Kali ini segera setelah tersambung Taehyung menyapa duluan. "Halo. Ini dengan Kim Taehyung"

" _Hai._ " Oh, tidak. Tolong katakan Taehyung sedang bermimpi. Ini tak mungkin benar dan sama sekali tak nyata.

"A-Ada apa?"

" _Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertanya jika kau punya kenalan yang menjual ganja."_

"GANJA?! YA! JEON JUNGKOOK KAU GILA?!" Itu Jungkook. Taehyung bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan mendengarnya sekali saja. Setelah dua tahun lebih tak berkomunikasi dengannya, akhirnya ia bisa juga berbicara dengan adiknya itu lagi. Meski mereka sebenarnya membicarakan tentang benda terlarang.

" _Hei, hei. Jangan marah lagi. Kali ini bukan aku yang salah. Temanku yang ingin memesannya, aku sudah puas hanya dengan alkohol dan rokok saja,"_ gerutu Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa mendengar suara decihan dari Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau merokok dan meminum alkohol?! Ya! Mentang-mentang kakakmu sudah tak di sana kau berani sekali jadi anak nakal, ya?!"

" _Kakak? Aku lupa kalau aku punya kakak."_

 _"Ah, ya sudah. Kau tak punya ganja. Jadi kuputuskan sambungannya."_

Meski sambungan telah terputus, Taehyung masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Telinganya tak salah, 'kan? Jungkook baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia lupa bahwa ia mempunyai kakak.

"Kau _lupa_ mempunyai seorang kakak," gumam Taehyung kecewa.

"Lalu kapan kau akan _ingat_ kalau kau memiliki seorang kakak, huh?"

* * *

"Kubilang menjauh dari geng-geng mu itu!"

 _"Tidak mau! Memangnya kau siapa? Dasar brengsek."_

"Aku kakakmu! Aku hyungmu! Aku kekasihmu! Dan jangan mengumpatku!"

Jungkook mendengus. _"Kau bukan kakakku, kau bukan hyungku, dan kurasa aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan manusia sepertimu."_

"Jeon Jung—"

 _"Diamlah, kuputus sambungannya."_

* * *

"Oke, jadi aku minta maaf soal hari itu. Aku haya cemburu karena kau pergi dengan Jimin. Aku minta maaf."

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. _"Terus aku harus bilang 'wow' gitu kalau kau minta maaf? Enak sekali. Dasar jelek."_

"Kumohon, maafkan aku."

 _"Saat itu aku juga memohon, dan kau tak memaafkanku,"_ desis Jungkook.

"Jeon Jung—"

 _"Berisik, kuputus sambungannya."_

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bocah ini!" pekiknya gemas.

* * *

"Oke Jungkook. Aku serius mau minta maaf. Tolong. Kau boleh membenciku tapi katakan saja kau memaafkanku."

" _Malas._ "

"Kookie, kumoh—"

" _Kookie?! Kau menjijikkan! Panggilan macam apa itu?"_

"Kook—"

"Menjijikkan, kuputus sambungannya."

Lagi. Taehyung akhirnya sudah terbiasa dengan Jungkook yang selalu mematikan sambungan duluan.

* * *

"Kookie?"

" _Hm?"_

"Hyung minta maaf. Hyung masih mencintaimu. Hyung mohon maafkan hyung, oke?"

Jungkook diam sesaat. " _Terserah saja, kuputus sambungannya."_

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Mau sampai kapan lagi ia dan Jungkook akan begini, lama-lama Taehyung jadi lelah sendiri.

* * *

Hari ini Taehyung tak menelepon Jungkook. Terlalu banyak tugas hingga ia bahkan tak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar umpatan adiknya. Setidaknya Taehyung tetap sibuk hingga backgroung laptopnya berubah.

"Appa _video call?"_ Taehyung segera meletakkan ponselnya dan merangkak ke laptopnya di atas ranjang. Ia mengarahkan pointer untuk menjawab panggilan dan sontak matanya melebar kaget. Itu bukan appa-nya.

" _Halo? Apa ini sudah menyala? Kurasa sudah?"_

Itu Jungkook. Ia berjongkok dan ia menatap bingung pada layar. _"Ini sudah menyala, 'kan?"_ Taehyung terkekeh. Ia lupa bahwa imut-imut begitu, adiknya itu agak bodoh juga.

"Ini sudah menyala, Kookie sayang."

" _Ah, sudah menyala rupanya! Halo hyungie!"_

Jantung Taehyung seakan berhenti saat mendengar panggilan itu. Rasa rindu menyergap hatinya mengingat bahwa sudah sangat lama sejak Jungkook memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mengumpatiku dulu, huh?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook cemberut dan menggeleng. " _Hyung bilang jangan mengumpat. Jadi Kookie tidak mengumpat lagi,"_ jawabnya polos. Tapi lalu ia meringis. " _Bohong. Kookie kadang-kadang masih mengumpat Mingyu kalau anak itu tak menang taruhan,_ " jujurnya.

Taehyung tersenyum geli melihat adiknya cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah di seberang sana. Ia melihat rambut Jungkook dan baru sadar bahwa rambutnya sudah berganti warna lagi. _"Kookie cat rambut hitam lagi,"_ seru Jungkook saat tahu Taehyung memerhatikan rambutnya.

"Serius? Wah, Kookie jadi imut lagi! Hyung jadi pengen cubit."

Jungkook sontak menutup kedua sisi pipinya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. " _Kookie bukan anak kecil lagi!"_

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu mereka terdiam sesaat. "Kookie sudah maafin hyung?" Sebelum Taehyung memecahnya dan membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. " _Jungkook rasa sudah."_

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

 _"Karena Jungkook harus memastikan juga kalau hyung sudah tidak membenciku. Aku harus membuat hyung menyukaiku lagi, membuat hyung mau memanggilku Kookie, membuat hyung meminta maaf, membuat hyung mengatakan masih mencintaiku. Dan semuanya sudah terpenuhi. Sekarang hanya perlu memastikan, apa... Taekook masih ada?"_ tanya Jungkook ragu.

Taehyung terkekeh, hampir lupa akan singkatan nama mereka. "Taekook masih ada sayangku, Kookie." Dan jawaban Taehyung membuat senyum Jungkook mengembang.

Sekarang segalanya sudah lebih baik. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung tak perlu pusing memikirkan masalah yang lalu. Yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga hubungan mereka dengan lebih baik. Menjaga agar Taekook tak hanya tinggal nama lagi.

* * *

"Hyungie mau pulang! Hyungie mau pulang!" pekik Jungkook girang. Ia melonjak-lonjak senang saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah membeli tiket agar liburan minggu depan Taehyung bisa liburan ke Korea.

Jungkook dan Taehyung seminggu penuh itu terus berbincang lewat _video call._ Merencanakan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan setelah Taehyung sampai di Korea. Ia bahkan menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengepak barang-barangnya sesegera mungkin.

* * *

.

.

.

Dan di saat hari itu tiba, di saat segalanya sudah siap.

Taehyung malah _menghilang_ begitu saja dari hidup Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak selamanya Jungkook harus hidup dalam kesedihan. Meski telah sekian lama hidup dalam penderitaan, Jungkook masih bisa bertahan, ia masih bisa menjaga kewarasannya setelah sekian lama ditinggal oleh seluruh keluarganya.

Lulus sebagai lulusan terbaik di kampusnya. Mendapat tawaran kerja di salah satu perusahaan otomotif ternama di Korea Selatan, dan sekarang menjabat sebagai salah satu kepala divisi termuda di kantornya.

"Seorang-dua-puluh-tujuh-tahun-Jeon-Jungkook" yang memiliki sifat misterius dan pendiam. Selalu mendekam di ruang kantornya dari pagi hingga sore, hanya keluar dari ruangannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan perusahaannya, bahkan untuk makan siang ia selalu meminta sekretaris untuk membawakan.

"Tuan Jeon, aku membawakan makan siangmu."

Jungkook mengangguk, menunjuk pada meja kaca di hadapannya tanpa menatap. "Letakkan saja disitu Nayeon-ssi," suruhnya.

Jungkook mengecek sekali lagi beberapa laporan yang diberikan bawahannya. Setelah itu barulah ia bisa duduk santai dan memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Jungkook mengambil sepotong sandwich ham dari dalam kotak mika itu dan menggigit kecil ujungnya. Setengah dari roti itu bahkan belum habis saat Jungkook meletakannya kembali ke dalam kotak dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah kecil di sudut ruangan. Selera makannya sudah hilang dan rasa daging asap itu hanya membuatnya mual.

Jungkook masih duduk diam, ketika sekretarisnya masuk dengan agak terburu. "Tuan, Kim-sajangnim membutuhkan berkas yang minggu lalu tuan kerjakan."

Jungkook menggeser kursinya dan menarik keluar setumpuk berkas dari laci terbawah meja kerjanya. "Ini." Ia menyerahkan setumpuk berkas itu pada Nayeon, yang langsung berterimakasih dan undur diri dari kantor Jungkook.

Jungkook mengabaikan Nayeon, matanya terpaku pada benda kotak berwarna merah di lacinya. Itu ponsel lamanya, ponsel hadiah ulang tahunnya saat ia masih di bangku sekolah.

Jungkook mengambilnya dan menekan tombol di samping benda itu. "Baterainya habis mungkin." Dan tentu saja benda itu tak menyala, sudah hampir tujuh tahun Jungkook tak menyalakannya. Jungkook bahan ragu ponsel ini masih bisa menyala atau tidak.

Jungkook menyambungkan ujung _charger_ miliknya dan melanjutkan ketikannya sembari menunggu baterai ponselnya terisi. Jungkook merasa agak kaget saat benda itu rupanya masih bisa menyala, menampilkan _wallpaper_ foto keluarga mereka dulu.

Setelah menyambungkannya dengan _wi-fi_ , hal pertama yang Jungkook buka adalah akun lamanya, mencari profil Taehyung yang ternyata masih ada, dan masih sama persis seperti dulu.

Post terakhir yang Taehyung kirim adalah fotonya sedang tersenyum di bukit berlatar belakang hutan belantara dengan caption " _Taekook forever"._

Jungkook tersenyum geli, ingatannya kembali pada masa saat dengan susah payah ia dan Taehyung berbaikan hanya untuk menjaga nama itu. Tetapi kini tak ada lagi Taekook, karena tinggal tersisa Jungkook sendiri, tanpa seorang Taehyung, maka Taekook hanya tinggal kenangan.

Jungkook men-scroll lagi ke bawah, melihat semua hashtag dari gambar itu. Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung masih menggunakan kata "still".

Jungkook masih tak mengerti mengapa ia selalu menggunakan kata itu. Dan ia menyesal tak menanyakannya pada Taehyung saat ia memiliki kesempatan.

Jari Jungkook berganti menekan ikon pesan. Membuka percakapannya dengan Taehyung—yang tak pernah sekalipun dibalas.

Jungkook selalu mengirimi Taehyung pesan. Tiap ada hari yang penting, Jungkook pasti akan selalu mengiriminya pesan suara atau setidaknya pesan singkat. Mulai dari saat Natal, Valentine, liburan semester, ulang tahun Jungkook, hingga hari kelulusannya—tak ada satupun yang dibalas Taehyung.

Dan pesan suara terakhir membuat nafas Jungkook tercekat. Bahkan hingga hari ini mungkin saja Taehyung belum mendengar pesan terakhirnya.

* * *

 _"Hyung, ada sedikit masalah disini. Yah, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Tapi... appa dan eomma sudah tiada, hyung. Mereka sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Hanya jika kau ingin tahu, sekarang aku sendirian dan baru kemarin aku diwisuda. Agak iri dengan temanku karena mereka memiliki keluarga di samping mereka. Memiliki hyung yang mengajak mereka untuk minum alkohol setelahnya. Sedangkan aku hanya sendirian, pulang mengendarai mobilku dan bahkan hanya memakan ramyeon serta bir kaleng sebagai sajian perayaan kelulusanku._

 _Hanya hyung harapanku sekarang. Dan jika hyung masih berniat untuk terus bersembunyi, maka aku tak menjamin bahwa aku masih berada di sini saat kau kembali."_

* * *

"Aku pulang," seru Jungkook sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia melepas pantofelnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai bersamaan dengan jatuhnya vas bunga dari nakas. "Holy, itu kau, 'kan?" Jungkook tebak itu pasti Holy. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan mendapati anjing mungil itu tengah duduk di sofanya.

"Aigoo, anjing ini sama saja dengan pemiliknya. Selalu menganggap diri seorang raja."

Holy adalah anjing milik Yoongi. Ia anjing yang sangat manis, tapi benar-benar bertingkah seenaknya, persis seperti Yoongi. Yoongi menitipnya saat ia akan berangkat ke Roma untuk bulan madunya dengan Jimin.

"Holy, Holy, MinHoly." Dan Jungkook bersyukur Yoongi menitipkannya, karena setidaknya kini ia mempunyai teman, meski hanya seekor anjing.

Jungkook menurunkan anjing mungil itu dan memberinya makan malam. Jungkook melihat betapa lahapnya Holy menyantap makanan miliknya, tampak sangat kelaparan dan rakus—sama seperti Taehyung jika berebutan donat dengannya dulu. Bedanya hanyalah Taehyung itu tak berbulu dan sama sekali tak mungil.

Dan melihat itu juga membuat Jungkook teringat bahwa ia belum makan malam. Perutnya terasa agak pedih dan dirinya tergoda untuk membeli sekotak donat cokelat.

Maka tanpa melepaskan kemeja serta dasi, dan hanya ditutupi dengan overcoat merah miliknya, Jungkook segera pergi ke pusat kota dengan Cadillac hitam miliknya.

* * *

Jungkook memutuskan tak membawa kotak donatnya ke rumah dan memakannya di taman saja. Ia menyesap kopinya dengan selingan segigit donat tiap sesapan. Setelah menghabiskan tiga buah, Jungkook merasa kenyang dan menutup kotaknya dan menghabiskan kopi yang hampir dingin di tangannya.

Jungkook sudah ingin kembali ke mobilnya saat wajah Namjoon—sunbaenya semasa SMA sekaligus teman kantornya , muncul dengan menggendong putra kecilnya yang sangat lucu. "Hayo, Jungkook-ajucci!" sapanya.

Namjoon mencubit pelan pipi putranya itu hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. "Joshua, yang benar itu 'halo, Jungkook-ahjusshi',"tegurnya.

Joshua merengut dan memajukan bibir mungilnya, kesal pada sang ayah yang cerewetnya bukan main. Sedangkan Namjoon sendiri mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Joshua. "Kook, tumben malam-malam keluar rumah. Biasanya langsung tidur. Lagi kerasukan apa, Kook?" Jungkook mengikuti Joshua dan memajukan bibirnya. "Tidak seperti itu juga kali! Aku keluar malam bukan berarti lagi kerasukan," protes Jungkook.

"Ajucci, donyat!" seru Joshua tiba-tiba dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada kotak donat milik Jungkook. "Donyat? Josh mau donyat? Sini sama ajucci." Mendengar perkataan Jungkook membuat Joshua memukulkan kedua tangannya ke dada Namjoon dan menggeliat dari gendongan ayahnya. "Papa, mau tuyun! Epas!" jeritnya.

Setelah berhasil, Joshua segera memanjat kaki Jungkook dan menyamankan diri di pangkuan namja itu, dengan donat berlumuran selai blueberry di tangannya.

"Enyak?"

"Enyak, ajucci!"

Namjoon ikut duduk di samping Jungkook dan tersenyum miring. "Aigoo, si Jeon Jungkook ini kelihatan sudah cocok sekali jadi orang tua. Kau bahkan tampak lebih pantas menjadi seorang ayah daripada aku Kook," komentarnya.

Jungkook terkekeh sembari mengusap bibir Joshua yang terkotori selai. "Tapi aku belum menikah, hyung. Bagaimana mau jadi orang tua?"

"Cari pacarlah! Orang dengan wajah tampan dan jabatan tinggi sepertimu hanya perlu menjentikkan jari untuk mendapatkan pasangan!"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku belum siap menjalin hubungan hyung," katanya.

"Kalau begitu saat kau sudah siap, katakan padaku. Aku punya banyak kenalan di luar sana," ujar Namjoon sembari melirik Rolex miliknya.

Ia menarik pelan tangan Joshua dan membawanya kembali ke gendongannya. "Joshua, pamit sama Jungkook-ahjusshi."

"Tidak mau! Josh mau sama Jungkook-ajucci! Epas! Epas!"

Jungkook terkekeh lagi dan mengecup dahi putih bocah manis itu. "Josh pulang ya. Besok di kantornya papa kita main lagi. Titip salam buat mama ya," katanya.

Joshua akhirnya menyerah merengek dan mengangguk. "Namjoon-hyung, titip salam buat Seokjin-hyung, ya."

"Tumben tidak panggil ssaem lagi," ledek Namjoon.

"Buat apa juga. 'Toh aku bukan muridnya lagi, dan dia sekarang istri dari hyungku. Dan aku heran dia tidak mengenaliku lagi." Namjoon tersenyum mengejek kemudian memukul pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Aku pulang dulu. Ingat, kalau kau sudah siap, datanglah padaku." Setelah itu Namjoon dan Joshua—yang tak berhenti melambai pada Jungkook—berjalan pergi.

* * *

 _"Jungkook! Bangun!"_

Jungkook menggeliat, menggulung dirinya dalam selimut dan memeluk guling merahnya erat-erat.

 _"Jungkook! Bangun! Jangan pemalas seperti hyungmu."_

"Sebentar lagi eomma!"

 _"BANGUN ATAU EOMMA PUKUL KAU DAN HYUNGMU!"_

Dan sontak mata Jungkook membuka, berlari turun secepat kilat dan langsung berbelok ke dapur meski kesadarannya masih berada di awang-awang.

"Jungkook sudah bangun eo... mma?" Lagi-lagi hanya mimpi. Dapur itu kosong. Tak ada ibunya yang biasanya selalu memasak disitu. Lagi-lagi suara ibunya hanya mimpi, mimpi yang terus menghantuinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Dokter bilang mimpi itu hanyalah kilasan masa lalu yang selalu membekas di memori Jungkook, kilasan akan suatu hal yang Jungkook alami tiap hari dan masih tersimpan hingga sekarang.

"Susu... susu..." Dengan sedikit serampangan Jungkook membongkar isi kulkasnya, mencari susu untuk sarapannya. "Kau mau? Ini." Dan tak lupa ia juga membagi setengah pada Holy yang sudah menunggu tepat di samping mangkok makanannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan sederhananya, Jungkook segera mandi dan berjalan ke pagar depan hendak mengambil botol susu baru dan juga koran pagi.

Tapi tampaknya ia mendapat kiriman hari itu, karena dari kotak suratnya mencuat bungkusan berwarna hijau terang. "Besar juga," katanya sembari mengambil kiriman itu serta susu dan koran paginya.

Jungkook membuka bungkusan luarnya serta bubble wrap yang melapisi benda itu. "Apa ini?" Dan ia hanya melongo heran saat mendapati benda berbentuk silinder berwarna emas. Benda itu dihiasi ornamen sederhana yang membingkai ujung-ujung dari tabung itu. Masing-masing sisinya dibentuk dengan besi tipis berwarna emas yang kemudian ujungnya ditarik dalam garis kawat ke ujung yang lain. Dan di antara garis panjang itu ada lima baris berisi kolom-kolom berwarna putih gading yang dihiasi alfabet yang juga berwarna emas. Ada juga catatan kecil yang ditempelkan di ujung benda itu, hanya secarik kertas bertuliskan "still".

Dan Jungkook hanya mencampakkan benda itu ke atas meja. Paling hanya suatu perbuatan kurang kerjaan dari penggemarnya di luar sana.

* * *

Hari-hari Jungkook berjalan seperti biasa. Ia akan pergi kerja di pagi hari, pulang pada petang hari, dan pergi beristirahat. Keesokan harinya rutinitas yang sama terulang lagi. Jungkook hanya memiliki waktu kosong pada hari Minggu, yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengajak Holy dan Joshua berjalan-jalan ke mall atau ke taman.

Hingga suatu hari Namjoon melarangnya untuk mengajak Joshua berjalan-jalan. "Tidak," katanya.

"Kau tidak boleh terus menghabiskan waktu kosongmu dengan seekor anjing dan seorang bocah yang bahkan belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Kau tidak boleh," Namjoon berujar tegas, membuat alis Jungkook bertaut heran.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Hanya mereka berdua penghiburku di akhir minggu," keluh Jungkook.

Namjoon menyesap sebentar birnya dan menatap lekat namja muda di hadapannya itu. "Aku aturkan kencan buta untukmu. Dan jika kau masih ingin bermain dengan putraku, maka kau tak boleh menolak." Jungkook berdecak, menatap balik Namjoon dengan kesal.

Ia ingin menolak, tapi apa daya. "Baiklah, aturkan saja. Aku tak peduli." Satu-satunya teman bermain di akhir minggunya sedang dipertaruhkan di sini. Lagipula, meski sudah diaturkan kencan buta 'toh ia bisa hanya mengikutinya tanpa harus benar-benar menjalin dengan hubungan dengan pasangannya, 'kan? Jadi ia rasa ini bukan masalah. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Jadi dengan siapa kau akan menjodohkanku, hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Kenalanku dari Gwangju. Ia orang yang baik dan penyayang, aku yakin ia pasti akan cocok denganmu. Aku akan informasikan tanggalnya lewat pesan. Sekarang kau pulanglah, Seokjin akan pulang sedikit lagi dan aku tak ingin ia mengomel karena ada banyak kaleng bir tersebar di lantai." Jungkook hanya mengangguk, berjalan keluar sambil tak hentinya menyepak kaleng-kaleng bir di lantai hingga terpental makin jauh, membuat Namjoon kesal dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa mendorong tubuh Jungkook keluar rumahnya. Bahkan tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat mobil Cadillac Jungkook mulai melaju di jalanan malam Seoul yang tak terlalu padat.

Dan sialnya beberapa saat kemudian, mobil Cadillac yang sama juga ditemukan hancur di pinggir jalanan sepi kota Seoul.

* * *

Karena kecelakaan itu Jungkook terpaksa harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit selama sebulan. Jungkook tak apa harus dirawat selama itu, karena meskipun ia dirawat di rumah sakit yang sangat asing baginya ini, setidaknya makanan yang disediakan sangat lezat, mereka juga menyajikan dessert tiap Jungkook menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Bahkan Jungkook mendapat Parfait spesial setelah melakukan operasi di bagian lengannya.

Selain lengan, dada, dan leher, Jungkook juga harus mendapatkan perawatan di mata bagian kanannya. Karena pecahan dari kaca mobil menggores kelopak matanya maka kini Jungkook harus selalu menggunakan eye patch agar luka gores itu tak infeksi. Jungkook benci eye patch itu, ia rasa benda itu hanya mengganggu dirinya karena ia jadi tak bisa melihat keseluruhan layar laptop dengan benda itu menutup salah satu indera penglihatannya.

Jungkook tetap mengerjakan semua tugas kantornya meski ia sedang sakit. Hal-hal yang dapat menghentikan dirinya dari menatap layar laptol hanyalah makanan, Joshua, dan Yoongi serta Jimin yang terkadang berkunjung, tak lupa membawa Holy bersama mereka.

Terakhir kali Yoongi berkunjung ia berkomentar mengenai tabung yang ia sebut sebagai Cryptex yang saat itu tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Benda itu tak sengaja terbawa saat Jungkook menyuruh Nayeon mengambil laptop serta berkas pekerjaan di rumahnya. Jungkook tetap membiarkannya di situ karena tak ingin Nayeon repot-repot mengembalikannya.

"Apa namanya? Cripitex?"

"Cryptex, sayangku."

"Apapun itu. Memang apa kegunaan dari si Cripitex ini?"

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas, heran mengapa juniornya semasa sekolah ini bisa menjadi seorang kepala divisi dengan otak sebodoh itu. "Di dalam tabung itu kau bisa menyimpan surat atau benda berharga. Di zaman dulu para informan menggunakan benda itu untuk menyampaikan pesan pada informan yang lain dengan kode yang hanya mereka tahu," jelas Yoongi.

"Jadi di sini aku sedang diberi informasi oleh seseorang?"

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin saja."

Jungkook menatap antusias pada benda di tangannya. Terima kasih pada penjelasan yang Yoongi berikan secara Cuma-cuma, kini Jungkook mulai tertarik pada benda di tangannya ini.

* * *

"Ajucci matanya kenapa?"

"Ajucci matanya luka."

"Luka kenapa?"

"Kena kaca."

"Ah... atit?"

"Atit sekali. Josh cium dulu, biar lukanya sembuh."

Joshua memekik senang dan melompat ke atas ranjang Jungkook, lalu mengecup bibirnya dan memekik senang lagi, membuat ayah dan ibunya yang duduk di samping Jungkook tertawa lebar karena tingkah polos putra mereka.

Mereka terus bercengkrama hingga Joshua diam-diam menarik celana panjang Seokjin dan menunjuk mulutnya. "Haus," katanya. Mengingat bahwa mereka baru saja menghabiskan stok air mineral terakhir di kamar Jungkook, maka Seokjin pun mengajak Joshua turun ke lantai dasar untuk membeli minum, yang langsung disetujui oleh putranya itu.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepergian Seokjin, pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka, seorang perawat menampakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Jungkook juga Namjoon. "Tuan Jeon, hari ini salah satu dokter rumah sakit kami baru saja pulang dari luar negeri setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan kami mengadakan pesta penyambutan, semua pasien VIP termasuk Anda diundang untuk mengambil bagian jika berkenan," katanya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan ia akan ikut turun sebentar lagi. Perawat itu pun pergi dengan raut senang setelah mendapat respon positif dari Jungkook.

"Jadi, Kook, temanku bilang ia punya waktu hari ini untuk kencan butanya. Kau tak perlu pergi jauh, ia memahami keadaanmu dan mengajakmu kencan di café seberang jalan. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, ia sudah di sana," kata Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Jangan protes padaku. Ia baru saja mengirimiku pesan, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang."

Jungkook melihat baju rumah sakitnya, tak mungkin ia memakainya untuk pergi ke sebuah kencan, 'kan? "Tapi baju gantiku habis. Dan aku belum mandi," ucapnya gusar.

Namjoon hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan akan alasan Jungkook. Ia mengambil botol parfum dari tas milik Seokjin dan menyemprotkannya ke tubuh Jungkook secara acak.

"Selesai," tandasnya.

Namjoon meletakkan botol parfum itu dan mengambil jaket milik Jungkook. "Pakai dan turunlah. Ayo cepat, dia tipe orang yang tak suka menunggu lama."

"Hyung! Aku sedang sakit, tak bisakah di lain hari saja?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menundanya terlalu lama. Sekarang pergi. Pergi sana," usir Namjoon sambil terus mendorong punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya berdecak malas selama menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang agak sepi, berhubung semua pasien VIP mungkin sedang turun dan mengikuti pesta penyambutan itu. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon mengusirnya dalam keadaan sakit dari kamarnya sendiri? Itu tak masuk akal sama sekali.

Dan Jungkook baru sadar bahwa lorong rumah sakit ini ternyata panjang juga, ia bahkan sampai salah belok dan malah tiba di kamar mandi. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah mau keluar dari ruang rawatnya hingga harus mempermalukan dirinya dengan tersesat seperti ini.

Setelah mendapat petunjuk soal lift menuju lantai bawah dari seorang perawat, Jungkook pun bisa dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Dan selama berada di lift Jungkook tak henti memutar-mutar huruf di Cryptex yang sempat ia raih saat Namjoon mendorongnya tadi. Lumayan juga, bisa jadi hiburan.

Di lantai ketiga pintu lift terbuka dan dokter muda yang biasa menangani Jungkook masuk dengan terburu, ia menyadari keberadaan Jungkook dan tersenyum ramah. "Halo, tuan Jeon," sapanya.

Jungkook balas menyapa dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan lima kolom alfabet di tangannya, hingga ia heran mengapa dokter ini berada di lantai tiga padahal seharusnya ia berada di lantai dasar. "Dokter Kim, dokter tidak ikut pesta penyambutan?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Lelaki muda itu menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana pestanya mau dimulai kalau tokoh utamanya saja menghilang entah kemana. Aish... si Kim jelek itu."

"Kim? Ada berapa dokter Kim di rumah sakit ini memangnya?" tanya Jungkook. Dan lift berhenti lagi di lantai dua, seorang dokter lain ikut masuk.

"Aku, dokter yang di sampingmu itu dan dokter Kim yang hilang ini," jawabnya.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Terbayang di otaknya akan selucu apa jika ketiga dokter itu diletakkan di ruangan yang sama dan dipanggil dengan 'dokter Kim'. Pastilah mereka semua langsung berbalik, bersamaan.

Di lantai dasar Jungkook segera berpamitan denga kedua dokter Kim itu, dan berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa berjumpa lagi dengan teriknya sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit wajahnya. Jungkook menarik hoodie jaketnya agar menutupi kepalanya yang sensitif.

Matanya menari kesana-kemari, mencari satu-satunya café yang berada di kawasan rumah sakit. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah café yang dibangun tepat di bawah rimbunan pepohonan, memberikan kesan teduh pada bangunan beraksitektur modern itu.

Jungkook harus menyeberang dua kali untuk tiba ke café itu. Dan setelah melewati penyebrangan pertama Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan menatap Cryptex-nya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide masuk ke kepalanya. "Mungkin saja," gumamnya.

Lantas memutar masing-masing kolom alfabet. Mulai dari "s", lalu "t", menyusul "i" dan terakhir ia memutar kedua huruf "l" bersamaan.

Benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi "klik" setelahnya. "Wah, berhasil!" jerit Jungkook senang, tak peduli ia tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan umum. Jungkook sudah berulang kali mencoba memasukkan kombinasi kode, mulai dari tanggal ulang tahunnya, singkatan namanya, tempat lahirnya, hingga perpaduan huruf yang acak—tapi semua tak berhasil.

Dan ternyata kodenya adalah kata yang ada di secarik kertas itu, jawabannya adalah "still". Sang pemberi sudah memberikan jawabannya dengan sukarela dan Jungkook malah mengabaikannya.

Jungkook menyebrang sekali lagi, dan ia berhenti lagi di depan café tersebut untuk menarik keluar gulungan kertas krem dari dalam tabung itu. Jungkook mengantongi Cryptex miliknya dan membuka gulungan kertas itu.

Isinya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan sebagai sesuatu dari seorang informan. Ia pikir isinya adalah sebuah peta harta karun atau informasi terlarang. Tapi nyatanya isinya hanyalah satu kata yang terdiri delapan huruf. Gwangali. Nama salah satu pantai di Busan. Jungkook membalik kertas itu dan menemukan tulisan lain yang tak kalah anehnya. Dua puluh delapan November. Yang berarti hari ini.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku susah payah mencari kodenya hanya untuk ini?!" gerutu Jungkook lalu mencampakkan kertas itu ke lantai dan melangkah masuk ke café dengan hati yang berat.

Dan Jungkook yang sudah kesal makin dibuat kesal saat salah satu waitress di situ mengatakan bahwa orang yang seharusnya ia temui di situ pergi beberapa menit sebelum Jungkook masuk.

Dan Jungkook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mencekik Namjoon saat kembali ke kamarnya nanti.

* * *

"MWO?! YAK KIM NAMJOON, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" seru Jungkook, raut kagetnya sama sekali tak bisa dibilang tampan, apalagi dengan plester di batang hidungnya itu.

"Aku serius. Ia bilang tadi ada panggilan mendadak, dan ia mengganti tempatnya ke Gwangali. Kalau bisa nanti sore kau pergi dengan KTX," respon Namjoon santai.

Jungkook meremas kuat pinggiran ranjangnya sebagai pelampiasan emosi. Meski ia setuju untuk diaturkan sebuah kencan buta, bukan berarti Namjoon bisa mengubah waktu dan tempat semudah ia mengganti warna rambutnya, 'kan?

"Bukan aku yang mengganti. Pasanganmu yang mengganti." Jungkook hanya berdecak kesal dan membuka nakasnya, mengambil dompet serta ponsel dari situ.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ke surga."

"Eh? Serius?"

"Ya tidaklah! Mau ke stasiun!" Setelah itu Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Bisa tambah gila ia nantinya kalau mendekam terus bersama si Kim Namjoon itu.

* * *

Jungkook duduk dengan tenang selama perjalanan ke Busan, kepalanya menyandar pada kaca jendela hingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar yang terus berganti sesuai kecepatan kereta ini. Jungkook dulu sering ke Busan bersama keluarganya tiap liburan, tetapi mereka selalu menggunakan mobil, bukan KTX.

Bosan melihat pemandangan di luar, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menidurkan dirinya sendiri dengan membenamkan wajah di jaketnya. Ia tertidur dengan lelap dan baru terbangun saat kereta ekspres tersebut telah tiba di Busan.

Ia keluar dari dalam kereta masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, kesadarannya bahkan baru terkumpul setengah. Jungkook menghalangi sinar matahari sore dari menjamah matanya dengan melengkungkan tangan di atas dahi. Ia menyingkir dari pelataran peron dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari taksi. Ia meminta agar diantar ke salah satu restoran di tepi pantai Gwangali yang disebutkan oleh Namjoon.

Restoran itu ternyata cukup besar dan mewah, kebanyakan pelanggan yang datang memakai setelan dan gaun yang mahal. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang hanya memakai jaket untuk menutupi baju rumah sakitnya, ia bahkan masih memakai sandal bulu miliknya. Heol, jujur saja ini memalukan sekali.

Tapi sememalukan apapun dirinya sekarang, yang penting ia masih "seorang-dua-puluh-tujuh-tahun-Jeon-Jungkook: yang tampan, pintar juga kaya—tak peduli sekonyol apa kostumnya sekarang.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis, hendak bertanya soal meja untuk ia tempati. "Permisi, apa ada meja atas nama..." Jungkook terdiam, matanya menyipit dan dahinya mengernyit.

"Atas nama siapa, tuan?"

Namjoon tak pernah memberitahu nama teman kencannya! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa tahu di meja mana harus duduk jika ia bahkan tak tahu orang yang harus ia temui!?

"Tak jadi, aku akan menunggu di ruang luar saja," jawab Jungkook cepat lalu segera mengambil lorong di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis yang bertuliskan "outdoor".

Meja makan di luar diletakkan di atas teras belakang restoran itu, bersisian langsung dengan tepian pantai. Diterangi oleh lampion-lampion Cina yang indah juga bunga-bunga merah muda yang dibiarkan menjalar di langit-langit teras itu.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di meja paling ujung dan memesan segelas besar susu untuk menemani dirinya, karena ternyata ia datang terlalu cepat. Jungkook tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan susu miliknya. Hanya lima menit dan gelas tinggi itu kini sudah kosong. Dan tak butuh waktu lama juga bagi Jungkook untuk jatuh tertidur karena susu ternyata memancing dirinya untuk segera kembali berkelana di dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

 _"Jungkook, bangun."_

 _"Jungkook, ayo bangun!"_

"Sebentar lagi eomma!"

 _"JUNGKOOK, AYO BANGUN!"_

"Ah! Iya, iya!"

 _Bugh_

"Ah... sakitnya..." Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha menetralisir jumlah cahaya yang mecoba masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan menguap kecil sebelum benar—benar tersadar.

Ia tak lagi sendiri. Ada orang lain yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia hanya dapat melihat jas putih khas dokter itu, menyusul jepitan kelinci di saku jasnya dan stetoskop hijau terang yang menggantung di lehernya.

Jungkook mengucek matanya lagi, pandangannya masih agak kabur karena eye patch yang menutup kiri matanya. Dan saat kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul, akhirnya Jungkook bisa melihat siapa orang yang duduk tenang di hadapannya itu.

Jungkook hanya menelengkan kepalanya, menumpukan dagu di telapak dan memberikan senyuman miring sebagai ekspresi pertama yang ia cetak di wajah rupawannya itu.

Jungkook tak mengatakan apa-apa, lidahnya terasa terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu sekarang. Ia hanya menatap namja di depannya itu, menunggu dengan sabar

"Hai, hanya ingin memastikan. Apa Taekook masih ada?"

Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar juga kalimat pertama dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung setelah sepuluh tahun tak bertemu.

* * *

"Kau bekerja sebagai dokter anak?"

Taehyung mengangguk, mengeratkan tangannya pada pundak Jungkook agar adiknya itu tak kedinginan.

"Aku bekerja di rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat," jawabnya.

Jungkook mengernyit heran, bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa Jungkook sakit?

"Kau memakai baju dari rumah sakit itu. Wajar saja jika aku tahu."

"Ah..." Jungkook menunduk dan menarik kain bajunya. Benar juga, ada nama rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat di situ. "Dan Namjoon juga yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit."

"Namjoon-hyung?"

"Yap! Namjoon. Ia juga yang mengatur kencan kita," kata Taehyung bersemangat.

Jungkook mengerjap heran. "Tunggu sebentar... berarti hyung itu orang yang dari Gwangju itu? Yang ngajak kencan di café tapi menghilang tiba-tiba?"

"Aku harus ke acara penyambutanku kalau kau ingat. Dan juga aku yang memberimu Cryptex itu."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia memandangi pasir di bawahnya dan sedikit berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Tak ia sangka Namjoon sudah mengetahui keberadaan Taehyung dan malah tak memberitahunya.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu kecmana kau di tahun-tahun sebelum 'dua tahun' yang lalu itu?" Jungkook tak ingin mengatakannya dengan nada meledek, tapi otaknya bekerja berlainan dengan hatinya, dan jadilah perkataan setengah meledeknya itu membuat wajah Taehyung menjadi agak muram.

"Bekerja sukarela di sebuah desa terpencil," jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, tak tahu harus merespon apa lagi.c"Mengapa di hari itu kau tidak pulang?"

"Emmm... susah dijelaskan sebenarnya. Tetapi pada intinya, sehari sebelum keberangkatan organisasi tempat aku bergabung, mereka mengadakan sebuah kunjungan di sebuah desa terpencil. Desa itu benar-benar terpencil hingga kami harus memakai sejenis kapal feri ke sana. Dan sialnya kapal sekecil itupun akhirnya dibajak."

Jungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Dibajak oleh siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Oleh masyarakat pribumi tentu saja. Semua benda pribadi termasuk ponsel disita oleh mereka, dan kami dipaksa tinggal dan bekerja di desa mereka. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka membebaskan kami, semua temanku pulang kembali ke Amerika kecuali aku."

"Kenapa kau tak pulang?"

"Anak-anak kecil di sana sangat kekurangan hiburan. Dan aku tak tega membuat mereka kesepian lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal."

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook berdecak kesal, bagaimana bisa Taehyung lebih memilih tinggal di tempat terpencil daripada kembali ke rumahnya sendiri? "Kau tinggal di sana. Oke, kau tinggal di sana. Tanpa memikirkan keluarga yang sedang menunggumu di Korea?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, matanya mulai berkabut dan rasa pedih mulai menyengat hatinya lagi. "Kupikir saat itu kalian bisa menunggu sebentar lagi," bisiknya, "hanya sebentar saja. Tetapi tak terasa lima tahun sudah berlalu, dan saat akhirnya aku mendapatkan ponselku, saat aku membaca semua pesanmu, juga mengenai... appa dan eomma... aku pikir sudah terlambat untuk kembali."

"Kau membaca pesanku?"

"Aku membacanya. Semuanya. Setiap hari, hingga saat aku kembali ke Korea," jawab Taehyung, menatap lembut pada Jungkook, berusaha menunjukkan sebesar apa rasa penyesalannya karena telah meninggalkan adiknya itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung sudah mengalami hal yang sulit selama hidup terpisah dengannya. Tapi Jungkook lebih sengsara karena mendapatkan hal yang membuatnya menderita saat hidup terpisah dari Taehyung.

Ia hidup dalam kemuramam, harus menyaksikan ibunya menangis meratapi Taehyung tiap malam, dan bahkan ia harus menguburkan kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Saat pergi ke acara wisudanya, ia yang seharusnya membawakan pidato, dan seharusnya saat ia menyelesaikan pidato mengagumkan itu, kedua orangtuanya harus menjadi yang pertama dan yang ternyaring menyoraki dirinya. Tapi itu harapan yang terlalu berlebihan, karena saat itu ia bahkan hanya datang sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Jungkook bahkan tak bisa berbangga diri pada siapa pun saat ia diterima di sebuah perusahaan besar, selau menjadi kaki tangan terpercaya pemimpin perusahaan dan akhirnya bisa naik hingga ke jenjang ini.

Semua itu Jungkook raih dengan susah payah, ia bisa mendapatkannya setelah melalui semak duri bernama "penderitaan". Dan Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung mengetahui itu, mengetahui semenderita apa dirinya ini saat kakaknya itu menghilang entah kemana.

Jungkook mengusap ujung matanya, mencegah air mata yang hampir mengalir dari sana. "Ah, hyung, aku ingin bertanya soal kata 'still' yang selalu kau pakai di tiap post-mu," tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu artinya 'still', 'kan?" Jungkook mengangguk. "'Masih'," jawabnya.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. "Artinya 'masih'. Dan hyung menggunakan satu kata itu untuk mewakili semua yang ingin hyung sampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya pertanyaan normal. 'Masihkah kau _mencintaiku_?', 'masihkah kau _mengharapkanku_?', 'masihkah kau _marah_ padaku?', 'masihkah kau memanggilku _hyungie_?', dan mungkin 'masihkah... _Taekook_ ada di dunia ini?'" Kalimat terakhir Taehyung membuat Jungkook terhenyak.

Aneh juga mendengar nama itu setelah sekian lama ia anggap bahwa nama itu sudah tak ada lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun Taehyung kini sudah ada di sampingnya, Taehyung tak lagi menghilang, ia akan selalu bersama Jungkook.

"Taekook masih ada, hyungie. Masih ada dan akan selalu ada," lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook ikut tersenyum, ia tak peduli lagi akan penderitaannya di masa lalu, mau semarah, sekecewa, sedendam apapun ia pada Taehyung, toh sekarang Taehyung sudah kembali. Dan Jungkook kini harus melupakan semua itu.

Yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga hubungan mereka dengan lebih baik. Menjaga agar Taekook tak hanya tinggal nama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Halo~~~Kembali dengan sebuah oneshot gaje lagi! Tapi kali ini TaeKook version ya~~~**

 **FF yang ini diketik dengan sepenuh hati untuk perayaan perilisan dramanya Taehyung, Hwarang: the beginning. Juga buat ost nys yang dinyanyikan Taehyung sama Jin, sumpah keren banget!.**

 **Dan lagi ini hadiah buat ulangtahunnya V( terlalu cepat sih, tapi gak apalah)**

 **Ah, jangan lupa ya. Disini Kookie ama V gak saudaraan, mereka hanya tinggal bersama tapi gak saudaraan. Jadi bukan incest ya.**

 **Dan si Namjoon kawin ama gurunya sendiri kalau kalian sadar(ntah kenapa Jin jadi kayak pedo deh). Ya, udah sekian dan terimakasih.**

 **Last, read and review juseyo! ^U^**


End file.
